Chasing Shadows
by pbow
Summary: An unknown person taunts Kim and Ron, Claiming they will steal. He or she leads Team Possible around the World. Rated M for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1 The Challenge

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. Kim and the gang like to come out and play with me and I write their stories. I'm not payed for this, but I don't mind. I love getting reviews instead.

After Kim and Ron's graduation, they are led around the world by a new unknown Villain. When they arrive, the crook is not to be found, but they get to see the sights. Something they normally don't get to do. Who is this Mystery Man? (or Woman?) Rated T for some adult situations.

Chapter 1 The Challenge

Ron Stoppable pulled out his magnifying glass and studied the message closely. Standing up, he donned his Deer Stalker cap and pulls out a pipe. "Very intriguing!" he said as put the brier wood pipe in his mouth and took a draw on it. "Ewww, that is just sick and wrong," he said half gagging on the foul taste. "It's wrong to smoke and I think I'm gonna be sick!" Rufus popped out of Ron's pants pocket sporting a similar hat, but his pipe was blowing bubbles. Ron threw the pipe in the waste basket next to Kim's desk. "And I have no idea how I ended up with that in my pocket."

"Ron, we were playing Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler. Now quit fooling around and get you head in the game." Kim Possible, his lifelong friend, now year-long girlfriend/fiancé and crime-fighting partner returned her attention to her bedroom computer. "Wade, the message is unsigned. Is there any way to trace where it came from?"

Wade Load, the thirteen year old Super Genius and Kim's Web Master appeared on the screen and took a sip of his ever present soda. "There's a big problem there, Kim. You know I would never let you see an anonymous threat like this without checking it out first, but this one is so highly encrypted, even I can't crack it." He hung his head in shame.

"Wade, put the message back up, please and thank you." Kim studied the message again. It read:

_Team Possible,_

_You have foiled the plans of many Villains, but now you have met your match. I will steal all of the Di Vinci works currently on display in the Louvre in five days hence. I give you fair warning because I am confident you can not stop me. See you in Paris, maybe._

_Sincerely,_

_XXXX_

Kimprintedupacopyofthemessage. "What does Global Justice say about the threat?" she asked.

Wade popped back up on the screen. "They said they're concerned about the possible theft, but the note came to you and you should handle it. No crime has been committed so it's out of their hands. I've checked with the Louvre Museum and they would be pleased to fly you and Ron over, and pay for a hotel, so you can check out the threat."

Kim turned to her boyfriend/fiancé. "Ron, what's your take on the matter?" (Kim now considered Ron a full partner on missions and in life, and would consult with him on many things.)

Ron thought for a moment. "Well, let's sum it all up. We graduated from High School a couple of days ago... And thank you Wade for leaving your room and coming to graduation."

"Hey guys, I was honored you asked. It was the least I could do." Wade beamed.

Ron paused, then continued, "We get married in August, and start college in the fall. We do have that month at Yamanouchi just before we head off to school. So, I think we have time to spend a few days in Paris to check it out. I could show you around the city if we have some free time."

"Well, this is a mystery and you know I can't resist a challenge," Kim said defiantly. "O.K. Wade, tell them we'll do it."

"Already done. They say to be at the airport tomorrow." Wade said triumphantly.

"I guess there's only two things to do," Ron said.

Kim looked at him. "And what would those be?"

Ron got his goofy grin on. "Tell the 'rents and pack for Paris."

A/N: For those of you who follow my ramblings, you know I've been devoting my time to writing a novel. Let me tell you it's a completely different animal from these "little" exercises. So I'm taking a time out from the novel to clear up some writer's block and major plot holes. These "short" stories help.

For those of you who haven't read "A Scandal in Bohemia" by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Irene Adler is considered the only person to best Sherlock Holmes. From then on, he would only refer to her as "The Woman."


	2. Chapter 2 The Decision

A/N and Disclaimer: We have a new unknown villain daring Kim and Ron to stop him/her. Who is this Mystery Man? (Or Woman?) Disney reserves the rights to Kim Possible. I don't get anything but your praise or scorn. I expect nothing more.

Chapter 2 The Decision

Kim and Ron were well versed with the ins and outs of the Middleton International Airport. They had been there hundreds of time to leave or return from a mission. Kim, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible and Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable pulled up in the minivan to the terminal that serviced the charter flights and private planes. Mr. Dr. P. and the Stoppables took Ron's gear and walked into the terminal. "Ron, you come with us," Mrs. Stoppable said.

Mrs. Dr. P went to the rear of the van to help Kim with her luggage. "You sure you have everything, Dear?" she asked.

"Mom! I've checked and rechecked my gear a hundred times. I always do it before we go on a mission," Kim said in exasperation.

"Well, I've never watched. I'd like to see how it's done." Kim's Mom threw in a little PDP.

"O.K. Mom. But you only need to ask. You don't have to throw in the Puppy Dog Pout." Kim verbally started down her check list. "Kimmunicator, check. Grappling Gun/hair dryer, check. Kissy Face/stink spray, check. Laser/lipstick, che..."

"WHA?" The sound came from Ron, just inside the terminal doors. His eyes were open wide and his mouth was agape as he stared at his parents.

"What's up with Ron?" Kim asked her mother.

"Well the Stoppables and your Dad and I have come to a decision." Mrs. Dr. P. smiled. " I think they just told Ron. Now where were you on your check list?"

Kim looked a little confused. "A decision. What decision?"

Mrs. Dr. P. smile became bigger. "I'll tell you in a minute or two. Now continue your check list."

"O.K. Mom. I trust you. Now where was I. Oh yeah, mission gear, check. I have a suitcase with a couple of changes of clothes, make-up and toiletries." She turned to her Mom. "You know I usually don't take along extra clothes, especially a weeks worth. And you made me include some formal wear."

"Yes, I know," said Mrs. Dr. P. "You have a few days before the theft is suppose to happen so you might have time to do some sightseeing. Maybe even go out on the town one evening. But we also thought you and Ron could use a little vacation, you know, after the mission so I contacted an old college friend who lives outside of Paris. She'll put you two up for a week when the mission is over. You'll find an envelope with some mad money and travelers cheques in your bag."

"Really!" Kim squealed. She threw her arms around her mother. "You rock, Mom. Is that what Ron is excited about?"

She looked over at Ron who was conversing with Mr. Dr. P. Her Dad's hands were on Ron's shoulders, but Ron's face showed total shock. His eyes were as big as dinner plates and his lower jaw was scraping the ground.

Mrs. Dr. P. looked at Ron, then faced her daughter. "No, I think your father just told him about our decision."

"Your decision? What is it?"

"First," Mrs. Dr. P. crossed her arms and looked at her daughter sternly. "Have you been taking your birth control pills?"

"Yes Mother," Kim said in frustrated. Then realization and shock overtook her. "You don't mean..."

Kim's Mom smiled. "Yes, I mean. Your father and I, and the Stoppables agree, that you two can take the plunge when you see fit. We all feel you've been through too much at such a young age, that you are more than adult enough to make that decision." Kim stood there, mirroring Ron. Her emerald hued eyes were huge and her jaw was hovering around her exposed belly button.

"Kim, Kim!" Mrs. Dr. P. shook her daughter's shoulders. "Are you O.K.?"

Kim came out of it fast. "I'm... I'm O.K., I guess. It is a bit of a shock. You're O.K. with this? I mean, Dad's O.K. with this?"

"Well, your father and I have discussed it at length. We finally came to the conclusion that you've earned it. You've saved the world so many times we've lost count, and we were counting. Last I remember it was 22 but that was years ago. Anyway, you're eighteen now and you two have shouldered the world's problems for so many years that, in all practicality, you've lived two or three lifetimes. You deserve all the rights and privileges of an adult. Besides, it's only a couple of months until the wedding." The two embraced. "Your father came around when he decided to switch his attention to the twins. He'll keep them under his fatherly thumb like he did with you. Now it's time to go."

They gathered the luggage and entered the terminal. Kim dropped her gear and ran into Ron's arms. Ron caught her and spun her around a few times. "This is great, KP!" Ron said excitedly. "A whole week in France with my bon-diggity girl!" They kissed, but not passionately. A year of the Middleton High School "No PDA" rule has had a tempering effect.

"You two go check in," Mr. Stoppable said. "We'll handle the luggage." The adult/adults gathered the bags and walked ahead. The teen/adults finished their kiss.

"Kim, I'm so excited." Ron said as he and Kim walked arm in arm through the terminal. "There are so many places in Paris I want to show you. And I didn't get to see a few things, like the ..."

Kim interrupted, "But what about the other thing. Our Dads did tell you about their decision?"

Ron's pace slowed and his face showed major shock. A slaver of drool came from the corner of his mouth. "Ye, ye, yes. Mmm, mmm, mmm, Mr..."

Kim faced Ron. "Ron? Are you alright? Speak to me in complete sentences." She slapped his face gently but firmly. She finally decided to use the old standby. Something that would usually get his mind back in gear. "Ron, get your head in the game!" she said purposefully.

It partially worked. "Kim, my head's... in the game.. but it's under a Mad Dog pile-up." Ron said fuzzily. "Your Dad, your Dad said we cooooo..." The last word wavered as his countenance became a dreamy far-off glazed gaze.

"I guess there's only one thing to do now," Kim said determinedly. She wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth with her hand and kissed him passionately. (She wiped the spittle off on the back of his shirt.) Slowly the tension in Ron's body eased and he wrapped his arms around her, melting into the buss.

As their faces parted, Kim asked, "What did Daddy say?"

Ron kept his eyes closed and licked his lips. "You're Dad said we could go all the way if we wanted." He continued breathlessly, "It's our decision but he doesn't mind anymore. No more 'Black Hole Deep' threats either." Ron opened his eyes and looked into his fiancé's sparkling emerald orbs. Shock filled his face again, but not as severe as before. "Then... then he... he and my Dad took me aside and started to... to tell me..."

"Tell you what?" Kim asked, looking slightly puzzled.

"To tell me... tell me... about... about..."

Kim had never seen Ron so flustered, but she pressed on. "Ron! What did our Fathers talk about?"

Ron closed his eyes, took a deep breath and gained some composure. "Kim, I'm in major overload right now if you haven't noticed." He turned away from her and whined, "If you don't mind, I need a little time to process. Would you please let it go for now? I promise I'll tell you on the plane."

In an un-Kim-like move, she walked around to face him. (Normally she would grab Ron and spin him around to face her.) She held him in her arms and hugged tight. "I understand. My father has just let go of his only daughter and has virtually given her to you. That's a major shock in itself. Take all the time you need."

"Thanks, KP."

They walked, hand in hand, to their plane.

A/N: Does anyone know what the legal age is in Colorado? I lived there for 19 months but don't remember. If it isn't 18 years old, please pretend it is for this story.


	3. Chapter 3 The Ride

Disclaimer: I own not Kim or Ron. They are possessed by the Almighty Disney. Nonetheless, I play with them for no monetary recompense. Now on to Paris.

Chapter 3 The Ride

"My name is Henri, I am your pilot. This," motioning to the young woman beside him, "is Marie. She will be your flight attendant. If you need anything, we are here to serve you." With that said, Henri disappeared into the cockpit.

"May I get you a drink or somezing to eat?" Marie said in an adorable French accent, smiling.

"Nothing right now, Marie," Kim said and, after looking at Ron who shook his head, added, "Thank you."

Marie frowned. "M'ai Oui, Mz. Possible. I will be in my seat, at ze front of ze cabin. If you would like zome real privacy, just go through zat door." She pointed to the rear of the cabin then turned and walked forward to her station.

"Real privacy?" Ron asked out loud. He got up and went to the door. When he opened it, shock hit him again. "Ka, Ka, KP, looky here!"

Kim followed Ron into the room. "Very nice," She purred as she shut the door behind them. "A private bedroom and office." She sat down on the bed and bounced. "I like!"

Kim patted the space on the bed beside her. "Ron, come here."

Ron sat and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently. When they broke their mutual osculation Kim smiled. "I like that. Wanna do more?" she asked coyly, cradling his face in her hands.

"Yes, yes I do," Ron spoke in a haze. Then he shook his head and got serious. "I would like nothing more than to cuddle with you for the rest of my life." He took her hands and pulled them down to her lap. "But I think we need to talk about what our parent laid on us just now."

"Your right, Ron." She patted his hands and, releasing them, folded hers into her lap. Ron pulled his hands away and did the same.

"Kim, the way I see it," Ron looked off into the unseen distance. "Our parents just gave us total control of our lives. I didn't expect it until... well I didn't think it would happen until they were on their deathbed."

Kim looked at her fidgeting fingers. "You're so right there. I never expected Daddy to let go of his Kimmie-Cub. Ever. We need to step back and look at this sitch clearly and rationally."

Both teens sat, looking at the other. After a minute a smile broke out over both faces. As if of one mind and in total sync, both stood up, reached over and started to undress the other.

Ron kicked off his shoes and Kim slid his shirt over his head. "Are you positive you're ready for this Kim?" Ron said lovingly.

Kim kicked off her white sneakers and raised her hands above her head, giving Ron a nod for him to remove her T-shirt. "I'm positive. I love you Ron and I want this so much." A wicked thought crossed her mind. "Have you heard of the Mile High Club?"

"Yes I have, and I believe we are just about to become members," Ron said with a grin. "Ah, Kim, you're still not wearing a bra? Do you even own one?"

"Ron!" Kim growled. "You know I'm a little sensitive about the size of my..." her voice trailed off as Ron started to fondle her tiny breast. "Oh, I am so sensitive!" Her growl turned into a purr.

Ron pulled her close and she put her arms around his waist. "I know, I know. I sorry. Just a slip of the tongue." His hands went to work on her Capri pants.

As her pants slide down her legs she went after his cargo pants. Kim cooed, "I don't mind a slippery tongue, if you know how to use it properly." Her face twisted with frustration. "Ah, Ron. I can't get your fly open."

Ron kissed her lips gently and took a step back. "You want me to loose my pants at a time like this?" he asked playfully.

"Ah, yes!" Kim hissed. "I'm standing here in only my panties, and they'll follow the rest of my clothes if you want them to."

Ron smiled and, raising his arms out to his side, dramatically declared, "Then let it be so!" His pants dropped to the floor as if by magic. He stepped out of them and lowered his arms.

"Ron, how did you do that? And, what's that design on your boxers?"

Ron's goofiest grin surfaced. "I'm not sure how I can drop my pants, but I've always be able to do it. Ever since we met in Pre-K. And the boxers? I had these specially made. It's the Team Possible logo I designed. You like?"

Kim stood, arms folded. Pondering, she raised one hand up and cupped her chin, her index finger tapped her lips. "I like the logo," an evil grin rose, "But you're gonna have to lose the boxers." She grabbed his wrists and held them over their heads. "Lose them now," she sneered hungrily.

Ron frowned, "Sorry KP. I've never been able to do that. I..." His boxers fell to the floor. "Until now. How did that happen?"

"Don't you realize," Kim said with a smirk. "You couldn't do it before because you had a mental block. You didn't want me to see everything so you were only able to drop your pants. Now you want me to see so the block is gone. Ergo, you're able to drop the boxers." She backed up a step. "Wait a minute. You could always drop your pants? Were you doing it on purpose during our missions?"

Ron's face turned as red as Kim's scarlet locks. "Ha Ha, you caught me. I was usually trying to add a little levity to a tense situation. Usually that is."

"Usually?" Kim queried.

"Yea," Ron frowned. "Sometimes it's beyond my control."

He snagged her wrists. "Now let's see if you can do it." He lifted her arms up.

"Ron, stop fooling around so we can't start... fooling around," she said sounding a little miffed.

Ron grinned. "No Kim, I mean it. Now clear your mind and concentrate."

Kim broke from his grip. "How can I concentrate if my mind is clear?"

Ron thought for a moment. "It's a Zen thing. Just try it, please?" He tried to put on his own version of the PDP.

Kim grabbed her sides and fell on the floor, rolling in a fit of laughter.

Puzzled, Ron asked, "Kim, what's so funny?"

Kim finally gained enough control to say between giggles, "Ron," _giggle_, _snicker_, "You're standing there naked," _snicker, giggle,_ "trying to play me with my own Puppy Dog Pout?" She fell into another outburst of uproarious belly laughs.

"Harrumph!"

Kim calmed down and Ron helped her up off the floor. "Sorry Ron. Only my Mom can pull the PDP on me." She pulled him in to a big slobbery wet one. "But thanks for trying." She grabbed his butt and squeezed playfully. "Now where were we before the clothes started moving on their own?"

Ron hugged and kissed Kim. "Let's see. I think it was something about me slipping you some tongue." His hands wandered down, the thumbs hooked into her panties and continued southward.

Kim let the last article of clothing fall to her ankles. She stepped out with one foot and kicked them away with the other. "So, start slipping."

The two teen heroes stood, kissing in their naked embrace. Suddenly Ron's head shot upright. "Uh Oh! One minute KP." Ron raced to the desk located on the far wall. He looked frantically around until, "Bingo!" Ron picked up the receiver of the phone and pushed one button.

"Ron, what are you doing? I'm over here." Kim folded her arms and stomped her foot in frustration.

"Hang on, just get into bed," Ron said holding up one finger. "I'll be right... Hi, Marie?" Ron spoke into the phone while Kim listened to his side of the conversation. "Ah, How long is the flight? Uh huh, eight hours. Well, Kim and I want to get a little shut eye. Could you please call and wake us in about six hours? Fine. Then we'll probably be hunger so we'll need something to eat. What's that? I don't know. What cha got? A completely stocked kitchen?" Ron grinned. "Do you mind if I whip something up? Oh, you've had passengers do their own cooking before? What? My reputation precedes me? You know about my cooking abilities? Well then, wake us in five hours and you and Henri can join us for dinner. But until then, the do not disturb sign is out." He paused. " No, thank you!"

Ron hung up the phone and ran to the bed. He did a somersault with a half twist, landing next to Kim. He crawled under the covers and cuddled up to her. "Did you hear that?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes," Kim purred. "They know about your Mad Dog skills in the kitchen and we now have five hours of alone time." Kim was kissing him every third or fourth word.

Ron broke from the kissing and hugged her tight. He nuzzled into her neck and licked and nibbled her earlobe. Kim's body went rigid and then fell limp.

Kim pushed Ron away and held him at arms length. "Where did you learn that?"

Ron grimaced. "That's what our Dad's were talking to me about." He buried his head in his pillow.

"About... Oh, the talk with our Dad's! What was it about?" Kim asked.

"About... buttons." Ron's last word was barely audible through the pillow.

"What did you say? Did you say buttons?"

Ron pulled his head off the pillow. "Buttons."

"Buttons." Kim said in disbelief.

Yes, buttons," Ron said firmly.

"What kind of buttons?"

"Womanly buttons." His voice barely audible again as his face lowered onto the pillow again.

Kim propped herself on one elbow. "Ron, look at me and please explain."

Ron rolled to face her and propped himself onto an elbow. He took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. "Well, that's what my Dad called them. Womanly buttons. You know buttons to push and turn a woman on? I think your Dad called them erroneous zones?"

Kim giggled. "You mean Erogenous Zones. You've already hit two of them."

Ron looked puzzled. "Two? What two?"

Kim smiled. "That's right, you were out sick that week when Home Economics class covered Sex Education. I brought you your homework. Didn't you read it?"

"Well," Ron looked away, scratched his nose and started to breath funny. "I tried to, but it was just so... awk-weird."

Kim looked surprised. "But that's the only A+ you've ever got in a class. How?"

Ron hesitantly laughed, "Funny thing. I just... it was a multiple choice test so I just started checking boxes. I don't have a clue how I got them all right. Maybe I just got very lucky... or maybe Eros or Cupid were channeling through me, or..."

"Or maybe," Kim ventured, "You knew all the answers instinctively. Anywho, the Erogenous Zones are places on the body that, when stimulated, can really turn that person on. You've hit two of mine. My earlobe and my... tits. Where else did our Dad's tell you to try?"

A lecherous leer crossed his face. "Let me show you."

FIVE HOURS LATER

"I don't believe it. That's just incredible." Ron rolled over and looked at the ceiling.

Kim snuggled into Ron's one armed embrace. "I know! It was so unreal!" She frowned. "Do you mind if we didn't actually get around to doing... it?"

"No. No, no, no,no, No! Definitely not! I throughly enjoyed all the cuddling and kissing and touching and... Well, let me just say, THIRD BASE ROCKS!" He frowned and turned to her. "Do you mind if we didn't get to it?"

Kim kissed him on the cheek. "No, Ron." She thought for a moment. "I thought I was totally ready to do it. I was psyched to do it. But when it came time, welllllll, it wasn't that important. Just spending the time fooling around and cuddling with you was more than enough." She kissed him again the giggled. "Especially with your list of buttons."

Ron smiled. "You know, that's how I feel too." They kissed passionately.

The phone rang. "I'll get it," Ron said as he got out of bed and walked to the desk.

Kim rose in the bed and, using the mattress as a springboard, did a triple somersault to the phone. "No, I'll get it."

"Hey, no fair!" Ron howled. "Using your cheer skills is so cheating!" He ran and wrapped his arms around her waist as she picked up the phone.

"Live with it lover," Kim cooed, placing a peck on his nose while holding a hand over the receiver.

Ron returned the quick little buss. "For the rest of my life."

Kim turned her attention to the phone. "Hi, Marie. Yes, we're up and will be out shortly. Thank you." She hung up the phone and wrapped her arms around _her _Ron. "I've worked up quite a appetite. What say you go dazzle our hosts with your culinary talents."

Ron beamed, "Anything for _my _KP."

A/N: Disappointed? Too bad. I think, just getting the go-ahead from their parents, they still might resist the urge to go all the way. Yes, despite raging hormones. Live with it, it's my story. I might let them do it later. Or I might make them wait until their honeymoon! I can be so evil sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4 Paris Part 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns all KP rights. I just like to write about the characters. I don't get payed for my efforts.

Chapter 4 Paris, Part 1

"The meal was Magnifique_!" _Marie gushed. "I have never eaten zo well." She shook Ron and Kim's hands.

"I agree whole-heartedly," Henri said, patting his stomach. "I've traveled the world and I have never had a meal so delicious. And to think, you threw it together using only the items found in the plane's galley. Amazing!"

Ron blushed. "Hey, it's no big. I'm happy you enjoyed it." His goofy grin spread, replacing the blush.

Henri shook Ron's hand. "Well if you ever need a ride, you got it. As long as you can whip something up on the way." Henri winked and gave Ron a playful punch on the arm.

Ron rubbed the spot on his arm and weakly spouted, "Thanks."

Kim and Ron deplaned and walked to the terminal. Ron winced when they got to the door. "Can I just say, OUCH!"

"Come on Ron. It was just a little punch on the arm. It couldn't hurt that much," Kim said in disbelief.

"Uh, KP. I didn't want to say anything," Ron said, still rubbing his arm, "but you need to trim your fingernails."

"My fingernails?"

"Yeah. You dug your nails into my arm when I was playing with one of your..." Ron blushed, "buttons." He rolled up the sleeve of his jersey and showed her the red indentations on his arm.

"Oh," Kim giggled. "Sorry about that." She lightly kissed the damaged area. "I was kinda out of my mind for a while there. Carried away, if you know what I mean."

Ron's blush deepened, but with a huge smile. "I know, I was there and caused it."

"Yes you were," Kim purred and hugged one of his arms. She whispered in his ear, "And I can't wait til you do it again." They kissed gently then continued to the luggage carrousel.

As they gathered their bags a big man in a blue suit approached. "Team Possible?" He extended his hand.

Kim turned. "Yes we are." She took his hand. "And you are..."

"My name iz Paul Garde. I am ze head of Security for the Louvre Museum." He shook Ron's hand. "It iz a pleasure to meet you. Your reputation iz impeccable."

Ron beamed. "My reputation? Again?"

Kim sighed. "I think he means Team Possible's reputation, Ron. Not your cooking abilities!" She slapped the back of his head.

"Ow, oh. Sorry."

Kim turned to their contact. "So, what's on the agenda?"

"I am to take you to ze museum and send your luggage on to ze Hotel Le Claudette. It iz a five star hotel only a few blocks from ze museum."

"Great!" Kim enthused. "Let's get started!"

Two hours later, Paul Garde, Kim and Ron stood in the Security Control Center of the Louvre. "Zo, we have backup power for our backup power supply. And zat iz the security for the museum. Do you have any comments or suggestions?" Monsieur Garde asked.

"Dude," Ron said thoughtfully. "I think you got it tight."

The French Security Chief looked at Ron then turned to Kim. "I think he means," Kim interpreted, "you have all the bases covered, and I agree. The measures you've taken are the best we've seen. You even have the ventilation ducts wired. That's the way we usual gain entry," she confided.

The Frenchman beamed. "I know. I've studied your missions and learned from you."

"You've studied our missions?" Kim puzzled.

"Oui. As the saying goes, 'You learn from ze best and you can't go wrong.' You are ze best!" Paul stated, matter-of-factly. "As it iz, I know of quite a few companies that would hire you right now to design their security systems."

Kim and Ron both blushed. A thought suddenly came to Kim. "Ah, if you don't mind me asking, are you really French?"

"Wha?" both the Security Chief and Ron chimed.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Paul Garde said in a standard, American Mid-West voice.

"Oh, Man! Even here!" Ron slapped his forehead with an open hand.

Paul turned to Kim. "What gave me away?"

Kim smiled a little smile. "I noticed earlier, you're faux French accent lapses every once in a great while. But why the ruse?"

Paul blushed. "Well, it's what most people expect when dealing with a person working here. Like they say, 'When in Paris...'"

"Speak like a Parisian?" Ron concluded.

Paul shot Ron a smile. "Exactamundo! I speak seven languages and can fake a dozen more accents. I'm originally from just outside Middleton." A sly smile crossed his face. "As a matter of fact, I went to college with Ron's parents."

"No Way!" Both Kim and Ron roared.

A few seconds passed quietly. "But what about the jinx?" Paul asked.

"What?" Ron pondered. "Oh dude, we are so passed that. Kim was so far ahead of me on the sodas count, we decided I'd always buy em." Everyone laughed.

Kim turned to Ron. "We should probably take a look around the museum." She yawned. "But jet lag is catching up with me. I also want to take a shower. The shower stall on the plane was so small." She gave Ron a sly wink. Ron turned away to hide his red face from their host.

Paul smiled. "It was a long ride so maybe you'd like to go to the hotel and rest before you take the grand tour. We do have a couple of days until the thief is suppose to strike so why don't you can take the rest of the day off and come back tomorrow. We will provide you with a tour guide, and I know just the person." He turned to the security console. "I have a few things to take care of right now, but the car will be waiting outside by the time you get to the front doors." He turned back and shook their hands.

"Please and thank you," Kim and Ron said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5 Paris Part 2

Disclaimer: The Kim Possible show and all it's various merchandise is owned by Disney. They get the money, I don't. I do this for fun and the occasional review. I love reading your reviews.

Chapter 5 Paris, Part 2

Kim's legs stated to buckle as she held tight to Ron's shoulders. The cascading hot water only exacerbated her dilemma. "OH, RON!" Kim shuddered and screamed. Ron's hands grabbed her wasp-thin waist for support. Kim's eyes shot open. "Don't stop," she whimpered.

Ron smiled and let the shower's stream wash over his face for a few seconds. His hand returned to the folds between her legs and went back to work. Kim leaned in and whispered in his ear, "If you ever leave me hanging like that again..." She let the threat linger as another wave overtook her. She bit into his shoulder to muffle her screaming orgasm as her legs gave way. Ron's other hand cupped Kim's butt and lent enough support to keep her from collapsing in the tub.

Kim, panting heavily, hugged Ron in a loving embrace. His hands slipped around her waist, pulling her close. He kissed her on the top of her head as she regained her composure and footing.

Kim looked into Ron's eyes as her pelvis ground into his. "I think something is on the rise... again." An evil, wanting grin arose. "You want me to take care of it?" She started to kiss her way down his torso.

Ron gently, but firmly grabbed Kim's arms and pulled her up. "If you do, I won't have enough energy to take you out on the town later," he slyly said. Their lips met. Ron, still fully into the kiss, reached around and turned off the water. He picked her up and, cradling her in his arms, stepped out of the tub. Their kiss never faltered. Ron reached out, found a towel, and began drying Kim's back. Only then did the buss end as Ron let Kim regain her footing.

Kim grabbed the towel from his hands and started on her hair. "I guess your right. Ah," her head popped out from beneath the fluffy piece of terrycloth, "I'm sorry about attacking your shoulder." She blushed beet red and returned her attention to her own assault on her wet red mane.

Ron grabbed another towel and looked in the bathroom mirror. "Eh, no big." His hand examined the bloody wound for a moment. A blue glow formed around his fingers and the imprint of teeth began to vanish. Ron grinned. "You didn't even leave a mark."

Kim's head shot from beneath the towel as she ran to him. She checked his shoulder, then the other. "No way! I still have the taste of blood in my mouth."

Ron took Kim's hand in his. "I'm a fast healer?" he sheepishly offered.

"Ron," Kim chided. "I bit you a minute ago and I still have some blood on my lips. I can see it in the mirror." Her hands went to his face. "We don't keep secrets from each other. What are you hiding?"

Ron blushed slightly. "I... I can heal little cuts and stuff with my MMP."

Kim smiled. "You can take care of wounds with your Mystical Monkey Powers?"

"Just little ones. So far. I didn't want to say anything til I found out what I could fully do." He turned away from her. "You know I'm still exploring my powers."

Kim hugged Ron from behind. "I know Ron, I know. But you can tell me anything. If you need to talk about the powers for any reason, you know you can confide in me."

A strange look overtook Kim's countenance. "Ah, Ron? Have you been using your MMP when we are... intimate?"

Ron broke from their embrace and spun to face her. "No Kim! I don't have that much control over them yet. I would never do that until I have full control and know what I'm doing." He quickly added, "And you want me to."

Kim looked puzzled. "Then all that in the shower was just buttons?"

Ron beamed. "Yep! That was all natural."

Kim threw her arms around his shoulders. "And how many buttons have you tried so far?"

"Only four so far," Ron blushed and kissed her on the nose.

"Only four? How many did our father's tell you about?" Kim asked out of curiosity.

Ron blush deepened again. He spun out of her arms and started drying his hair. "Ah, _mumble, mumble._" His face was buried in the towel.

"I didn't hear you."

Ron dropped the towel from his face and started to dry his arms. "I said eleven," he said shakily. "Our Dad's told me about eleven spots on a woman's body to try."

Kim squealed and hopped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Ohhh! A week in France and we're only a third of the way through the list?"

Ron groaned, "I think I've created a monster."

Kim woke and stretched in the king-sized bed. She spooned into the back of her partner and nibbled on his ear. "Wakey, wakey, Ron. The sun is setting and we have a town to explore." She got out of bed and, grabbing a robe, padded onto the balcony. Ron donned the other robe and followed.

It was a magnificent sunset behind the Eiffel Tower. The occasional kiss only added to the glorious experience. When the sun disappeared, they returned to the room and dressed.

"What would you like to do tonight?" Kim queried. "I'm hungry, so let's get something to eat first."

Ron smiled. "I know of a little bistro along the Left Bank. Then we can go to the Eiffel Tower and see the city. Mom, Dad and I went up there during the day, but I hear it's very romantic at night."

The stroll along the left bank, arm in arm, was perfect. They fed each other at the bistro, laughing and kissing between bites.

Only once, during a fit of guilt, did Kim pull out her Kimmunicator and check in with her Web Master. "Are you sure Wade?" Kim asked. We're not needed anywhere?"

"No Kim, all's quiet," Wade reassured her with a knowing grin. "And nothing more on our mysterious villain. Just enjoy yourself. Wade out."

Finally, they found themselves on the top viewer's platform of the Eiffel Tower. Kim laid her head on Ron's shoulder. "This is all too perfect," she sighed. "Being here, in Paris, with you," she kissed him softly, "my bestest friend and partner..."

"And no freaks to fight," Ron added.

"Only peace and quiet." Kim sighed again. "I think I could learn to like this."

As they got off the elevator a scream pierced the air. Kim saw that the woman who shrieked was also pointing at a man running away. She went into mission mode and sprung into action.

Kim ran at the guy, did a double cartwheel and flipped three times before landing in front of him. "I don't know what you did to the lady, but you aren't going anywhere until we figure it out."

The man, wheeling around to flee, ran headlong into Ron and fell to the ground. "Dude, the lady was talking to you. Why would you ignore such a beautiful woman. I thought you French guys were all about the ladies?"

The woman, with a Gendarme in tow, was jabbering in French as they approached. The policeman picked the guy off the ground and searched him. To no ones surprise he pulled the woman's purse out from under the crook's jacket. The Gendarme handed the purse to the woman and handcuffed the purse snatcher. A fellow officer came and, after a brief conversation with his associate, hauled the thief off. The woman followed.

The first officer turned to our heroes and said, "Thank you zo much for your assistance." He clicked his heals and tipped his hat. "You are Team Possible, No?"

Kim blushed, "Yes we are, and it was no big. How do you know us?"

"Oh, we have never met, but I was one of ze officers assigned to Francois the hairstylist, when all his Le Goop was stolen. May I ask why you are in Paree?"

Ron answered, "There's been a threat made against the Louvre and we've been asked to check it out."

"M'ai Oui, I have heard of the threat." The Gendarme thought for a moment. "I am pleazed you are here to help. Well," he tipped his hat and clicked his heels again, "Have a pleasant stay and best of luck." He turned and left.

Kim grabbed Ron's arm and started dragging him away. "Come on Ron. We need to get back to hotel."

"Wha? Kim, hold on," Ron protested. "What's the hurry. There's a lot more to see."

Kim spun and jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately. "Ron, that little fracas has got my motor running. I need a little more action." She ground her pelvis into his. "If you know what I mean," she purred.

Ron's eyes grew large and his jaw dropped a little. "You're an adrenaline junkie and that was..."

Kim's face was one big wicked smile. "Foreplay!" She planted a huge wet one on her fiancé/partner. "Race you back to the hotel!" she yelled as she took off, kicking up dust.

"I have created a monster!" Ron yelled as he chased the redhead across the park.


	6. Chapter 6 Paris Part 3

Disclaimer: Same as before. Disney owns, I don't get nothin'. Nuff said so on with the story.

Chapter 6 Paris, Part 3

Kim and Ron joined Paul Garde in the Louvre Museum Security Control room. "Good morning, you two. I hear you had a little excitement last night at the Tower," Paul said.

"It was no big," Kim answered. "Just a purse snatcher. How did you know?"

"The police and private security communities are very close here in Paris. It's good for tourism. Plus, I like to keep abreast with all the criminal activities going on." Paul smiled. "You never know if any of the little things, like a purse snatcher in the area, might spill over into my jurisdiction."

"Like I told you KP," Ron grinned, "He's a man all over his job!"

Kim grimaced for a second, then she smiled and bumped hips with Ron. "Yes, you told me." She couldn't stay mad at Ron for very long, even when he acted weird. That was one of the many things she loved about him. She turned to the Head of Museum Security. "We'd like to take that tour now, if it isn't any trouble."

Paul frowned. "Ah, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you in your mission clothes?"

Kim spun around, letting the hem of her sun dress flow up and out. "You like?" Kim asked, giddily. "We thought we should look around in regular clothes. You know, incognito, so we won't draw any attention. People are here to see the artwork, not Team Possible."

"Good idea," Paul said smiling. "Jean Paul will meet you at the front entrance. He's been with the museum for 15 years and knows all the nooks and crannies. We'll meet back here at noon and I'll take you to lunch. We can discuss any possible problems then." Paul looked abashed and added, "Uh, no pun intended."

Team Possible met the tall, handsome tour guide and started walking. Kim and Jean Paul led the way as Ron followed, checking out all the windows and exits. Occasionally they would stop to look at some of the artwork. At first, Ron was a bit jealous of the attention Jean Paul was laying on Kim. She noticed the change in Ron's attitude and grabbed his hand. When they stopped in front of a painting she whispered in his ear, "He's French. You know, all about the ladies. But I'm all about you," and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Four hours later they arrived back at Security Control. "And zat," Jean Paul said gleefully, "iz ze entire Louvre Museum. You have now zeen more than any tourist and most of our tour guides, too. What do you think?"

"Man, I think you know every brick by it's first name," Ron said, impressed. "And some of the spots you pointed out are perfect for a crook to hide out in until the museum closes."

Jean Paul grinned, "We know and check them regularly."

"I'm very impressed. I can't find any flaws in your security. It would take a major assault team to steal anything from here," Kim spoke enthusiastically. "Especially all the Di Vinci works."

"Glad to hear that," Paul Garde said as he approached. "Why don't we go to lunch now and discuss..."

He was interrupted when an assistant came up to him. "Sir, this just came in," she said and handed him two pieces of paper. "One moment," he said, turning his back on his guest. He read both pages, folded them and stuck them in his jacket pocket.

Facing Ron and Kim, Paul Garde smiled a huge smile. "Good news. Let's go to lunch and I'll tell you all about it."

Paul ordered, in perfect French, for the three of them at the outdoor cafe. He turned to the two teens when the waitress left. "I hope you don't mind. Kim I got you an amusing little salad..."

Ron interrupted, "I think she'll enjoy it, though she might not like the anchovies. For me, I think you said something about Sea Bass or..."

"Sea Trout for you, Ron." Paul nodded in assent. "Very good, you know a little French?"

"_Un_ _petite_." Ron proudly said. "I know a lot more about food and put two and two together."

Kim squeezed Ron's hand. "Very good, I'm impressed."

"BooYah, what do I win?"

A wicked grin arose on Kim's face as she slyly said, "You win a cookie!" She caught herself and looked at their host. "Later," she sheepishly added, squeezing his hand again.

"I'm not quite sure what that was all about but," Paul pulled one of the pieces of paper out of his breast pocket and handed it to Kim, "you might be interested in this."

Kim's eye's grew bigger as she read the message. "No way!" She reached into her backpack and pulled out the Kimmunicator.

Ron reached over and stopped her before she could activate it. "Kim, it's still very early in the morning back home. Whatever it is can wait. Wade needs his sleep."

Kim handed the paper to Ron, "This is important Ron. We should wake him."

Ron read:

_Team Possible,_

_You've seen the Louvre and it's security. I could strike there as planned, but it would be too easy so I've changed my mind. Enjoy Paris for a few days and I'll let you know where I decide to strike._

_Sincerely,_

_XXXX_

Ron read the message and calmly handed it back to Paul. "Kim, Kim, Kim. Wade will have gotten the message at the same time as Paul. The first message was sent to both of them."

Kim fumed for a little, then sighed. "When did you become so logical?"

Ron beamed. "It come from watching years of 'Space Trek!' That Vulcurian Science Officer is a real role model."

"Argh! You and your Sci Fi shows." Kim growled.

Paul laughed. "No, he's right. The Science Officer aboard the Enterpriser is a master of logical thinking and should be considered a role model."

Kim sighed, "Must be a guy thing."

"Yup, yup!" Ron chimed. "Just like Monster Trucks and cage bats!"

Kim moved so fast Ron never saw the table's centerpiece heading for his face.

"Ron," Paul said laughing and picking the splattered flowers off his suit, "I think you just lost your cookie."

Kim and Ron entered their Hotel suite. "I just need to change my shirt," Ron said quietly. "I seem to have spilled something on it."

Kim sauntered up behind him and helped. After the shirt came off she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry about that," Kim purred. "You know me and my red-headed temper. Forgive me?"

Ron spun in her embrace and kissed her lips. "Always KP. And I promise to never mention Monster trucks or cage..." Kim's finger on his mouth silenced the next word.

"Monster Trucks are O.K." Kim stated, squeezing his butt. "But if you ever mention the other thing..." She kissed Ron passionately. "You might never know these lips again."

Ron frowned. "Oh, that is so unfair." They kissed some more. "But if it means losing you," he smiled, "baseball references are out of my repertory."

Kim went to the closet and selected a light tan shirt. She threw it to Ron. "So what do we do this afternoon?"

Ron thought for a moment. "Well, the Cathedral of Notre Damé is impressive. Though I'm not sure if you're into architecture."

"I do want to see it. I've seen pictures and it looks fascinating. What else can we do?"

"Well," Ron continued, "we can walk the Champs Elysees and shop in the Latin Quarter."

_Beepbeepbebeep. _ Kim keyed the Kimmunicator and smiled. "What up Wade?"

"Is that you Kim?" Wade asked.

"Yes, it's me," Kim beamed. "Why do you ask?"

Ron walked over to her and whispered, "because you usually go into mission mode when you answer. You sound different, that's all." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

Wade, obviously uncomfortable said, "Ron's right. You sound... happy. The only other time you were like that was at your locker while under the influence of the Moodulator."

"Well, we got word that the crisis is over here and we might have a few days alone in Paris." Kim frowned. "Unless you have another mission for us."

"Oh, no, no, no. I was just calling to relay the message from our mystery man but I see you already know." Wade still looked uneasy.

"Allllright then," Kim was unsure what to say. "The museum is letting us stay in the hotel for a few more days, then we'll head to my mom's friend's house outside of Paris, like they planned. If you hear from our villain, let us know."

Wade smiled. "I'm still working on the encryption. I'll let you know if anything else comes up." Wade signed off and Kim put the Kimmunicator in her backpack. She turned to Ron and frowned.

Ron walked over and hugged her. "What's the matter?"

Kim sighed. "I don't know, Ron. I just feel a little... I don't know."

Ron smiled. "I have an idea what wrong." He sat on the edge of the bed pulling her down beside him. "One, we're out of school so you miss that regimen. Two, you haven't had a freak fight in over a week." Kim started to speak but Ron silenced her with a finger to her lips. "I know we had the incident last night, but there's no comparison between a purse snatcher and Shego. And three, your internal body clock is thrown way off."

"My internal clock can't be thrown off." Kim protested. "We've traveled around the world and I've never had any problems before."

"But normally we get in and out real fast." Ron reasoned. "We've never stopped anywhere for more than a few hours. A day at most. We've been in Paris for two days now. Those three thing can throw anyone off. You're just a little unfocused."

Kim smiled. "But you seem O.K."

"Kim, Kim, Kim," Ron said quietly. His goofy grin spread wide. "I've live my entire life out of focus. You know, never be normal? It's my natural state of mind."

Kim pushed him onto the bed. "So, Mister Never-Be-Normal. What do we do now?"

"Well," Ron thought for a second, "we could go to Euro Disney."

They looked at each other for a moment. A broad smile grew on both faces as they chimed in unison, "Naaaah!"

A/N: I had to throw that last jab at the Disney Co. Cutting us off like that before announcing season four.


	7. Chapter 7 Outside Paris

Disclaimer: Wow, I'm running out of different ways to write disclaimers. Anywho, Disney owns Kim, Ron, Wade and the gang. I don't get paid for my ideas. If I did receive money for these ramblings I'd probably die from shock. (And if Disney wants to test this statement I can be reached at area code...)

Chapter 7 Outside Paris

The blanket was spread out on the lawn with Kim and Ron lying face down on it, basking in the sunshine. Ron lazily traced circles on Kim's back with one finger. "KP. Is it time to turn over?" Ron asked.

Kim checked her wristwatch which was sitting on the edge of the blanket. "Yeah, and it's time for more sun block." She got up on her knees as a wicked grin appeared. "I'll do you first."

_Pffft_, the bottle was half emptied with her first squeeze. "YEOW!" Ron shot to his feet, reached for his back and ran ten yards before he finally stopped hopping around. "That's cold!" he yelped. "What was that?"

"It was sun block," Kim giggled. "I had it in the ice chest so it wouldn't spoil." Her giggle fit turned into a roaring, rolling on the grass, belly laugh.

"Oh, you are so going down for that," Ron said manically. He covered the thirty feet with three strides and a leap. Kim crouched, rolled on her back and caught him with a well placed foot to his stomach. She somersaulted backwards, propelling him over her head.

Ron flew twenty feet before he tucked, spun and rolled into his landing. He quickly popped up into a fighting stance.

Kim stood and folded her arms. "Nice recovery, Monkey Boy," she complimented.

Ron ran at Kim and let loose a volley of chops and kicks. Kim parried all the blows then threw one punch. Ron stopped dead in his tracks. Kim's clenched fist poised just millimeters from Ron's throat.

Kim lowered her fist and reached down for a towel. "You are really improving, Ron. Your speed is impressive but you're still a little too predictable with your strikes."

Ron grabbed the other towel off the blanket and started to wipe down his arms. "You think so? I try to vary my attacks but you still parry all my shots. Maybe I need to add a few new moves."

Kim thought for a second. "That might help. Right now you can take on any of the bad guys except Shego. If you could channel your MMP into your fighting skills..."

Ron's head drooped a tad. "I know. I'd be Ron Unstoppable. I'll take to Sensei about it when we visit Japan next month. So do you want to spar some more?"

Kim checked her watch again. "No, the 'rents should be calling us on the Kimmunicator in a few minutes. We better get dressed. Mom will not see me in this swim suit," Kim said defiantly. She did a 360 degree spin with her arms out showing off the lime green micro bikini, ending up with her arms around his neck. "It's for your eyes only," Kim purred and pulled Ron into a long loving wet one.

When their lips parted Ron sighed. "I'm so glad your mom's friend Nancy had to go into town. We don't get much alone time out here. It's like you Mom told her to spy on us."

Kim pondered a moment. "Not my Mom, it was probably my Dad's suggestion. Mom told me he was trying to let go of his Kimmie-Cub, but..."

_Beepbeepbebeep. _Kim raced for the house. "Ron, you get that. I'll be out in a second."

Ron fished the Kimmunicator out of Kim's backpack and turned it on. "Hey Wade, what's up? You're a couple of minutes early with the call."

Wade took a sip of his soda. "Hey Ron. I know but I wanted to tell you guys that our friend sent another message."

Ron saw Kim walk out the door wearing his hockey jersey. He returned to the image on the screen."Ah Wade. I'll go get Kim and call you right back." He quickly keyed off the device.

Kim spun around. "You like?"

"Ah, Kim," Ron said cautiously, "don't you think that's a little... suggestive?"

"What? How?"

Ron scratched his head. "You're parents know you wear that to bed, don't they?"

Kim's hand flew to cover her mouth. "Oops!" She ran back to the door and stopped. "Wait. Our parents gave us the go-ahead to..."

Ron sighed. "But do you want to actually advertise that we're... even though we're not?"

Kim thought for a second then ducked inside.

Ron pulled a tee shirt over his head and walked onto the porch. He keyed the Kimmunicator again. "Hey Wade. Kim will be out in a minute. Where does our friend, Mr. X, say his next target will be?"

Kim came out the door wearing some cargo shorts and her favorite crop top with a star. She sat on Ron's lap.

"Oh, Hi Kim," Wade chimed as she snuggled up to Ron. "I was just telling Ron I received another message. Mr. X is heading for Marrakesh and he says he's going to kidnap Big Daddy Brotherson."

Ron looked puzzled."Why would he go after Big Daddy?"

Kim went into mission mode. "Because Big Daddy knows a lot of secrets. Like who's dealing in what and where all the Super Weapons are stashed. If it weren't for the Villain's Code of Ethics, I believe Big Daddy would have been a target long ago."

"That's the way I read it, too." Wade took another sip of soda. "Anyway, Henri and Marie will meet you at the airport tomorrow morning. Go to the same terminal where they dropped you off."

"Great!" Ron chirped. "I really enjoyed our flight with them."

Kim leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear, "And I really enjoyed the private room." She nibbled on his earlobe. Ron's leg began to twitch.

"Ah, Kim." Wade looked puzzled. "I didn't hear what you said to Ron."

Kim giggled. "And you don't need to know. It was for Ron's ear only."

Wade held the soda straw to his mouth but didn't take a sip. "Ah... Riiight." He shook his head to clear whatever images he had running through it. "I think I'll patch you parents through now."

"Please and thank you." Kim chimed.

Wade's image was replaced with a wide shot of both sets of parents. They were sitting on the Possible's living room couch. "Hey Mom, Hey Dad," Kim and Ron sang together.

"Hey Kids!" the four parents said in unison. Mrs. Stoppable spoke first. "How's the vacation going? Seeing all the sights?"

"Yeah, Mom," Ron said. "We saw everything in Paris. There's not much to do out here in the country, though. How's Rufus doing?"

Mr. Stoppable spoke up. "He doing well, but he's asleep right now. I think he's a little depressed, he misses you so much."

"Tell him again, I'm sorry he couldn't come along and I miss him," Ron said with a tear in his eye.

Mrs. Stoppable sighed. "I think he understands that the hotel you stayed in doesn't allow pets." She turned to her husband. "But you'd think they'd bend the rules for Team Possible."

Ron heaved a sigh. "No Mom, it's O.K. Rufus would probably be bored out of his mind. There's been no action on the villain front and all of the food we've eaten hasn't had any cheese." He turned to Kim. "Though you'd think a country famed for it's cheeses would include them in some dish or another." Kim just nodded and smiled.

"Kim," Mrs. Dr. Possible waved. "Wade tells us you need to go to Morocco but he didn't say why."

"One of our... contacts, might be kidnapped." Kim stated in mission mode style. "We're going to check it out."

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled. "That's nice honey, just be careful." She checked her watch and turned to Mr. Dr. P. "Oh, we need to get going." She turned back to the screen. "Bon Bon has the lead in the Nutcracker and we have front row seats."

"Ron," Mr. Dr. P. slyly grinned. "Your Father and I have put our heads together and come up with a few more buttons. Would you like us to give them to Wade? He should be able to get them to you."

"Ah, No No No! Mr. Dr. P." Ron stuttered as he looked away and started to rub his nose. "Ah...besides.. We haven't use the ones you gave me at the airport yet." Ron started to breath heavily.

"Are you sure Ronald?" Mr. Dr. P. said with one raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ron said catching his breath. "And remember, Wade's only thirteen. You wanna give him a heart attack?"

Mrs. Dr. P. put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Buttons Dear?"

Mr. Dr. P. cleared his throat. "I'll tell you later, Hon," he said sheepishly, but with a twinkle in his eye. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable started to laugh. Mr. Dr. P. joined in.

Puzzled, Mrs. Dr. P. looked at the three others on the couch. "What's so funny about buttons?"

Mr. Dr. P. sat up straight and cleared his throat. "Later," he said firmly. "Let's just finish with this call." He turned and faced the screen. "Well, gotta go. You two be safe. We Love you."

The three other adults all chimed their love and good byes before the screen image changed to Wade.

"Are you sure you don't need the buttons, Ron?" Wade asked innocently. "I can always overnight them to you."

Kim fell off Ron's lap and started to roll on the porch in a fit of laughter. Ron started to giggle too. "No Wade," Ron said between snickers. "It's alright. We have enough buttons for now." Ron started laughing out loud.

"Well, I don't see what's so funny about buttons." Wade said in total confusion. "Must be an adult thing. I'll let you know if anything develops with Mr. X." He shook his head as he disconnected.

The laughter on the porch subsided gradually. "We really need to get Wade a girlfriend!" Kim finally said, lapsing into more giggles.

Ron's face brightened. "Say, how about your cousin Joss? They're the same age."

Kim's giggles subsided as she segued into deep thought. "You think Wade and Joss should meet?"

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked.

"You want to put a boy who rarely leave his room together with a girl who practically lives outdoors?"

Ron smiled. "Well they say opposites attract."

Kim's face showed sudden shock. "Wait just a minute."

"What's wrong KP?"

"Bon Bon's dancing in the Nutcracker?"

"Yeah, so what?" Ron queried.

"Hello Ron!" Kim rapped her knuckles on his head. "The Nutcracker is a Christmas play. It's only the beginning of summer!"

A/N: If Rufus were around he might say _BOINK!_ Sorry Rufus fans, he got left at home again. My bad. Hope Ron's explanation will suffice. Hotels won't allow and he's too much the gentleman to impose his growing fame.


	8. Chapter 8 On The Road Again

Disclaimer: I write this and other stories of my own volition and expect no monetary compensation. The characters

in said stories are owned by the Walt Disney Company and/or it's affiliates. (Except those created by the author.)

A/N: I started this story over a year ago and abandoned it for other ventures. I discovered it while cleaning up some files and thought I'd take another crack at it. My novel has been shelved for now, but I hope to continue on it when plot and exposition difficulties have been mulled over and ironed out. There are a few huge holes to plug.

I have thanked all my readers who have left reviews, but I would be remiss if I didn't acknowledge there are many more that read but do not review. I respect those that voice their opinions both good and bad, but I also whole-heartedly accept those that read and enjoy, or hate, for the sake of the read. I read a lot and leave very few reviews, it's just my style.

That being said, on with the story.

Chapter 8 On The Road Again, Marrakesh

It was a warm welcome that greeted Kim and Ron as they boarded the charter jet. Henri and Marie gave each member of Team Possible a hug and kiss on the cheeks. Marie readily accepted the few supplies Ron had purchased and brought on board for the flight. Henri smiled from ear to ear when he learned Ron had planned ahead for the repast. Henri told Ron the flight will be short, only two and a half or three hours at most. Both Kim and Ron seemed a little disappointed when they were told this news. Kim more so.

With the groceries stored and Henri in the cockpit, the plane headed for the skies. When the jet leveled off Ron got up, kissed Kim, and headed for the galley. Marie sat with Kim and chatted.

"Why are you not helping Ron in ze galley, Mz. Possible?" Marie asked innocently.

"Marie, please call us by our first names." Kim blushed. "As for me helping, well... as much as I love Ron, that's the amount that any kitchen hates me!"

"M'ai No!" Marie said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so," Kim's blush deepened. If there was any doubt in Marie's mind Kim added, "let me just say, the last time Ron let me help, I literally burned the water." She sighed and added, "I mean the water really caught on fire."

Ron poked his head around the corner when he heard the two ladies laughing, his goofy grin plastered across his face. "Are you two lovely ladies talking about me? My ears are burning."

"No Ron," Kim smirked. "We're just talking about fashion. If you're ears are burning, you must be standing too close to the stove."

The two woman rolled in their seats with laughter. Ron, not knowing what to make of the hyena's he was looking at just sighed. "Ah, O.K. Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes." He shook his head in disbelief and went back to his preparations.

True to his word, Ron laid out a luncheon fit for a king in just under fifteen minutes. The Mexican fare was enjoyed by all.

All too soon the flight landed and good byes were bade with promises of more free flights and as many more reciprocal meals.

Kim and Ron gathered their bags and turned to leave the terminal. They immediately ran into a mountain. It was dressed in a black suit which barely covered the muscular body. The red tie and red fez accentuated nicely.

Ron scratched his head. "Dude. Sorry about that." Recognition dawned. "Hey! You're one of Big Daddy's men. The one who likes to play Thud!" Ron said with some trepidation.

The man cracked his knuckles and smiled. He turned slowly and walked away, only to stop at the door. He looked at Kim and Ron for a moment, then exited. "I guess we should follow," Kim ventured.

They exited the terminal and found the man/mountain standing near the rear door of a limo, holding it open. Kim and Ron got in and sat opposite the man they came to protect. Big Daddy Brotherson said, "Welcome to Marrakesh. Nice to see you again Miss Possible." He took a bite of the candy bar in his pudgy hand.

"Is that American milk chocolate?" Kim asked.

"With chewy nougat if my nose doesn't deceive me," Ron added.

"Why yes it is," Big Daddy said with a smile. "I became addicted to it a while back, as if you didn't know. You introduced me to this delectable confection."

"I suppose a person with your connections can get it when ever you want," Kim smirked.

"Yes, yes, that is true." Big Daddy's face darkened. "But all pleasantries aside, let us get to the matter at hand. My life has been threatened by an unknown person and you are here to protect me. Am I correct?"

"That's correct, Sir," Kim smiled. She was back in mission mode and savored the challenge.

Please, Miss Possible." An evil leer arose on the man's face. "You can call me Big Daddy. Or if you'd like, I prefer you just call me, Daddy." The last word hung in the air, lace with an lascivious innuendo.

"Ah, thank you..." Kim gulped.

"But we were raised to respect our elders." Ron cut in with an air of courtesy. "We would feel disrespectful if we would call you anything other than Sir or Mr. Brotherson."

Disappointment crossed Big Daddy's countenance for a moment, but transmuted into a grin. "Very well. But let me state, I did not call you. Your friend Wade was nice enough to relay the threat and let me know you were coming. I don't believe I need assistance. My body guard Omar," motioning to the huge man wearing a red fez in the driver's seat, "is all the protection I need."

"Still," Kim countered, "The threat against you was made by the same person who threatened to steal from the Louvre Museum in Paris. We would like to find out who this mysterious person is and stop him."

"He, or she, is unknown to you." Big Daddy's grin became a smile.

Ron's eyes grew big at the insinuation. "You know who Mr. X is? Tell us?"

"I could, but where would the fun be it that?" Big Daddy chuckled. "He has committed no crime as of yet so Her secret is safe with me."

"But the threats?" Kim said in astonishment.

"Are only threats." Big Daddy sighed, waving them off with a flick of the hand.. "If all the people who made threats were thrown in jail, the world would be a very lonely place, outside of prison that is."

Kim growled but Ron put his hand on her thigh. "Ah, Kim," Ron said gently, "the man is right. How many times have you threatened your brothers?"

Kim's anger waned, giving in to the logic. "You're right Ron." She patted his hand then laced her fingers with his. "So where do we go from here?" She asked their host.

"Well as you know, I like to play games," Big Daddy said gleefully, but with decorum. "You can stay in my humble abode for a few days. I wouldn't be adverse if you were around and the threat manifests itself. I will provide you with some clues as to the person in question."

"Sounds fair to me," Ron said scratching the back his head. "What about you KP?"

"I would like to know who our mystery person is," Kim sat and pondered for a second. "O.K., we accept your offer," she said with finality.

Big Daddy chuckled. "Fine. My first clue is... This person isn't really a mystery man."

There was a pregnant pause in the limo. "Is that all you're gonna give us?" Ron said in astonishment.

"That's an easy clue," Kim defiantly stated. "Our man is actually a woman."

Big Daddy just sat and smiled.

"That is it, isn't it?" Kim queried.

Big Daddy's smile neither grew nor diminished, giving nothing away. After a couple of seconds he looked out the window and said, "We have arrived. "

The limo pulled through a huge wrought iron gate and stopped in front of a two story mansion. The three passengers got out. Ron's jaw dropped to the ground. "This is your humble abode?"

"Not really," Big Daddy said flatly. "This is just the guest house. You'll be staying here. The main house is over there." He pointed to a castle on the hill one mile away. "I hope you don't mind staying here alone. I prefer my privacy."

"Alone?" Ron asked. "Where do the servants live?"

"They have their own homes in town. They come by in the afternoon since I like to sleep in."

The huge bodyguard grabbed their luggage and entered the front doors. "Omar will put your luggage in the Master Bedroom, it is up the stairs and to the right. You have free reign of the house. If you find a more comfortable room, please feel free to move in. There is a car in the garage if you'd like to tour the town. The markets are quite colorful, but be wary of pickpockets and thieves. After all, this is Marrakesh." Big Daddy turned to Ron. "Mr. Stoppable, you might find the kitchen to be of some interest."

Big Daddy returned to the limo as Omar arrived and opened the passenger door. "I will be by at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon to talk further with you two." He entered the limo. Before the mountainous bulk closed the door, Big Daddy smiled at the two teen. "Enjoy your stay." The doors closed and the limo pulled away.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. "We should call Wade and tell him what's going on."

Ron grabbed her hand. "Kim, remember the time difference. What time is it?"

Kim looked at her watch. "I think Morocco is in the same time zone as Paris so it's just after noon."

Ron did some calculations in his head. "If that's the case it's only 4 A.M. back home in Colorado. Wade won't be up for another three or four hours."

A wicked grin grew on Kim's face. "Oh, dear me. What can we do in a big empty mansion, for four hours?" she said in mock horror, her hands cupping her cheeks.

Ron beamed and faked a yawn. "Well, since we didn't get a chance to sleep on the plane..."

Kim was half way to the front doors when she yelled, "Last one to find the master bedroom is a rotten egg!"

"Oh Man!" Ron yelled and gave chase.

A/N: The chapter title could be from a few different sources. There are the Road pictures of Bob Hope and Bing Cosby and I am a fan of Willie Nelson. Right now I'm singing (slightly off-key) along with Bob Seger and The Silver Bullet Band. So, _Turn The Page_.


	9. Chapter 9 Marrakesh Part 2

Disclaimer: The global mega-entertainment business known as The Walt Disney Company has the rights to all that is Kim Possible. I write this expecting nothing. Not a paycheck nor a pat on the back.

Chapter 9 Marrakesh Part 2

Ron was in heaven. Never had he seen a kitchen so functional, so complete as the one he buzzed around at four in the afternoon, Marrakesh time. It surpassed any kitchen in the entire Tricity area back home. It seemed so spacious, but every appliance was within easy reach of the others. And the appliances? All top of the line, space age... mere words just couldn't describe. Tears came to his eyes as Kim entered the room.

Kim saw Ron was losing it and hugged him close. Patting his back she cooed, "There, there Ron. What's wrong?"

"Heaven," was all he squeaked out before a torrent of tears flooded her shoulder.

"Ron, pull yourself together," Kim said firmly as she looked around. "It's only a kitchen."

"Only a kitchen!" Ron sniffled and pulled away from her. His arms spread out wide. "This is perfection!"

"O. K." Kim said in disbelief. "So get going. I'm hungry for something spicy."

Ron looked around and fell to his knees. "I'M NOT WORTHY!" He yelled, then started sobbing, face in hands.

"Well I'm starving and if you won't cook," Kim's wicked grin appeared, "I guess it's up to me." She walked over to the stainless steel refrigerator that was as big as a small sedan standing on it's tailpipe.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron screamed and grabbed her from behind. He squeezed her so tight she could barely breath.

"Ron. Let. Go!" Kim struggled, her legs and arms flailing wildly. He held on even tighter.

"Ron, don't make me hurt you!" she warned. He just muttered something unintelligible.

"O.K. Ron. You asked for it." She reached behind her head with both hands. She grabbed the tops of both his ears with her fingertips and squeezed tight.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, OW!" Ron screeched. His hands went from around her waist to her hands, slapping and pawing to stop the intense pain.

Kim let go and spun to grab his face in both hand. She looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes. "Ron! Focus!"

Ron's breathing slowed as he stared at her stern face. His eyes finally fixed on her emerald green sparkling orbs, mere inches from his. His hands dropped from rubbing his aching ears and rested on her shoulders. "Sorry KP." he gasped. "I guess I lost it there for a minute."

"Are you going to be alright now?" Kim asked, still holding her gaze.

"I think so. It's just this kitchen is so... is soooo..." His eyes glazed over and a slaver of drool appeared at the corner of his mouth.

"Ron!" Kim slapped him hard, knocking him on his butt.

"Kim!" Ron yelped, rubbing the side of his face. "You don't understand! This is The most awesome, The finest kitchen I've ever dreamed of. The appliances, the ergonomics are perfect!"

Kim stomped over and picked him up off the floor. "So it's perfection! It's Heaven! It's the kitchen of your dreams!" she yelled. "Save it for your memoirs!"

Kim's face softened as an idea came to mind. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Ron flinched at her initial touch but finally wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "And when you write your memoirs don't you want it to say you actually got to cook, in the perfect kitchen?" She nibbled on his earlobe.

Ron's face brightened to a radiant goofy grin. He picked Kim up and spun her around a couple of turns then threw her to the side, and dove into a rack of pans. "BOOYAH! One spicy meal coming up!" he said giddily. "How about a Denver Omelet? Or, Or, Or, some spaghetti with spicy meatballs!" He became a whirlwind of activity.

Kim stood to the side, her arms folded in front of her. Smiling and wrinkling her nose she thought _"Ron's definitely gonna be O.K. now. He's just so cute when he gets like this!"_ Satisfied, she left the room to explore the rest of the mansion.

"Hey Kim, how's it going?" Wade said, slurping his soda.

"Big Daddy picked us up at the airport, we talked in his limo and he's letting us stay in his guest house for a couple of days. He says he knows who our Mr. or Ms. X is, but won't tell us. He'll be giving us clues as to the identity but he's very tight lipped." Kim sighed as she finished her summation. "You know how he likes his games."

"What clues has he given you?" Wade asked.

"Only one so far," Kim stated flatly. "He said the person is not a mystery man."

Wade thought for a moment. "That could mean one of two things. The person isn't a man..."

"That was our immediate thought," Kim interjected. "We asked if that meant Mr. X was a woman."

"And?"

"Big Daddy didn't say a thing. He didn't even show any signs if we were right or wrong. Not a grin, smile or frown. He really likes to play things close to the vest. I bet he's a great poker player."

"The other possibility," Wade sipped his soda absentmindedly, the straw staying in his mouth. "He or she isn't a mystery. That would mean you know the person."

"You mean like Drakken or Dementor is playing us; trying to throw us off by sending anonymous messages?" Kim thought for a second. "That would so be against the Villain's Code of Ethics. Only Adrena Lynn would stoop so low and she doesn't have the brains to send the encrypted messages. Besides, it's not her style."

"What about Motor Ed? He's never cottoned to the code." Wade ventured.

"That's true, but he's all about cars and monster trucks. Definitely not Di Vinci!" Kim thought for a moment more. "There is a third possibility. If he's not a mystery man then it might be a girl we know?" Kim frowned. "I don't know where that would lead us? Oh, I'm getting a headache thinking about this," she whined.

Wade finished typing. "Adrena Lynn is the closest thing to a girl we know that's a villain. I just checked. She's still in prison and doesn't have access to the Internet."

"I wish it were her," Kim said in frustration, squirming in her chair. "I guess Ron was right. I'm addicted to freak fighting and this vacation is unhinging me a little." She smiled. "Luckily I have Ron to spar with. That really helps."

A kitten-sized robotic spider dragging a hose entered the frame with Wade. It refilled his soda cup, spit in a few ice cubes and scampered off. "Speaking of Ron, where is he?"

Kim giggled as a dreamy air filled her countenance. "Right now he's in Heaven!" she said wistfully, looking off at nothing in particular in the distance.

"What?" Wade sputtered. "Ron's where?"

Kim returned her attention to the Kimmunicator. "He's in the kitchen. He says it's beyond fabulous, but you know me. I wouldn't know the difference it if it had a sign reading 'This Is The Best Kitchen In The World' plastered all over it."

"So the guest house is nice?"

"Nice doesn't begin to describe this place. Beside Ron's perfect kitchen and all the bedrooms, it has an Olympic-sized pool with slides, a waterfall and four big Jacuzzis. There's a movie theater, a TV room with a screen that fills an entire wall, a room that could only be described as a Discotheque, and one room that Ron will never see." _If I have anything to say about it._ she thought to herself. "There's a video arcade with more games than you or Ron could play with in a lifetime. We're going to explore the other half of the mansion after we eat."

"Whooh!" Wade exclaimed. "Who else is staying in the guest house?"

"It's just us," Kim stated, matter-of-factly.

"That means..." Wade started, but Kim cut him off.

"Yep. A night of Naked Hide and Seek!" Kim smirked. "The only boundaries being the stone walls around the compound."

Wade started breathing heavily and looked away. Scratching the back of his head he uttered, "That wasn't what I was going to say but... whatever floats your boat."

Kim giggled. "Gotcha! We just went skinny dipping earlier, no big."

"Ha Ha," Wade laughed with relief. "You got me."

"Riiight," Kim said slyly.

"Kim! You ready to eat?" Ron yelled. "I'm in the Dining Room... I think!"

"Be there in a second!" Kim yelled back. She turned to the screen image of Wade. "Gotta go. I can't wait to find out what Ron's cooked up. Oh, say Hi to our parents and tell them of our conversation." Kim paused, then added, "Except for the skinny dipping and Naked Hide and Seek!"

"And I'll keep working on our mystery... person," Wade said and signed off.

Kim and Ron awoke to a glorious sunrise. The few cloud just above the horizon reflected the colors of gold, red, yellow and orange, making a sight worthy of the finest post card.

They both said, "Good Morning," to the other at the same time.

Ron scootched up a little and folded his arms behind his head. Kim doodled little circles on his chest. "Thanks for suggesting we sleep out here on the balcony."

"Well the bed in there was just way too soft," Ron said. "This chaise lounge is just right, especially since you're here with me." He kissed her on her forehead and looked out at the sunrise.

Kim followed his gaze out to the panoramic display. "Just a little reminder that He's with us," she sighed.

Ron knew Kim wasn't deeply religious, but believed. He followed the laws of Judaism, but wasn't totally strict about it. "Yep. He does paint a pretty picture, doesn't He."

The fell back into a sound sleep as the clouds dissipated and the fervent colors faded to the standard clear blue sky.

Kim sprang and preformed a perfect naked aerial somersault to answer the phone on the third ring. "Uh, Hello," she said into the receiver.

"Good afternoon, Miss Possible," Big Daddy greeted her. "I will be down shortly to take you and your partner into town if you'd like. I thought I would show you my town while we continue our game."

"That is most gracious of you," Kim responded. "We'll see you soon." She hung up the phone. "Ron, time to get dressed. Big Daddy is on his way." She headed for the room.

"Ah, and I wanted to see if I could jump into the pool from here!" a disappointed Ron said looking over the balcony rail. He turned and followed her back into the Master Bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10 Marrakesh Part 3

Disclaimer: Disney owns it all. Kim and the gangs come out to play with me every once in a while. I get nothing in return but your adulation or scorn.

A/N: Please let me know if my scribblings merit the full blown novel I've started. I know I have shortcomings in my writing abilities and have my doubts. Please point out my flaws, I really value your input.

Kim and Ron are being lead on a merry chase by a unknown villain, but who is it? Let me know when you've figured it out.

Chapter 10 Marrakesh Part 3

The limo ride was short. Big Daddy's quiet guest house seemed far outside the city. But in reality, it was only ten minutes from the hustle and bustle of the marketplace in Marrakesh. Big Daddy smiled at the two teen guest seated opposite him.

Ron placed his hands together as if in prayer. He closed his eyes and bowed at the waist. "Mr. Brotherson, the generosity of your time and the use of your guest house is greatly appreciated." he said solemnly. "How may we repay you for this gift you give us?"

Kim mirrored Ron's gestures and said, "Yes, we are most grateful."

Dig Daddy was taken aback but quickly regained his composure. "Your offer will be recompense enough. I am retired now so my guest house sits empty most of the time. The few businesses I own in town provide me with all the entertainment and income I desire. They practically run themselves so my time is mine to do with as I please. It pleases me to play host today and show you my city." A sly little smirk arose as he looked Ron over. "Your thank you and offer of repayment was perfected worded. How did you know what to say?"

Ron leaned back in his seat. "My parents raised me well, though most of my manners are due to Grandpa Possible." He scratched the back of his head. "A little of it came from my stays in Japan." His goofy grin appeared. "Most of it was from the research Kim and I did on the Internet. Moroccan customs are fascinating."

"Yes, they are," Big Daddy said with a light laugh. He turned to Kim. "You really didn't need to wear the jelabas, as stunning as you look in it," complimenting Kim on her attire.

"Thank you for the compliment." Kim paused. "I know I could have come in jeans and t-shirt since your city is more modern now. But since we will be walking around the Old Medina, the old town, and Jmaa El Fna Square, I thought it would be appropriate to wear the customary dress." She smiled. "And I really like it!"

The afternoon started with a meal at the restaurant/nightclub they had previously met in when Kim, Ron and Agent Will Du were searching for Duff Killigan. Afterwards, they meandered through the marketplace. Big Daddy, being the wheeler-dealer he was, got them great prices on all their purchases.

Souvenirs in hand, they returned to the limo. "I thought there was suppose to be quite a few pick-pockets and thieves around the marketplace," Ron said absentmindedly to Kim. "I wonder were they all are?"

Big Daddy spoke up. "I gave them the day off. Besides, they know better than to target me when I'm entertaining guests."

Kim hoisted a second bag of trinkets into the limo's spacious trunk. "I don't know where we'll put all this stuff in our luggage. We barely have enough room for all the gifts we bought in Paris."

"If you'd like, I can have them delivered to your house. I still have a courier who makes a weekly run to the U.S. One stop is in Denver and it's mostly mundane work. A side jaunt to Middleton would be most enjoyable for the lad."

"Your offer is accepted and most appreciated," Kim intoned and bowed.

Ron lifted a third bag into the trunk. "I'm just surprised at all the bargains we got."

"Well..." Big Daddy started.

Kim interrupted, "Don't tell me. You own some of the store?"

Big Daddy's slight smile told the tale.

An astonished look hit Kim. "No! All the businesses?"

"All but one we visited." Big Daddy wrung his hands. "And thanks to your little shopping spree, I will be able to put new tires on the limo."

"Ah... You're welcome?" Ron ventured.

Big Daddy, Kim and Omar were seated around the guest house dining room table. Omar shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was not accustomed to dining with his boss. Ron started to serve the magnificent meal he had prepared.

"Thank you Ron," Big Daddy said as his plate was filled with various Mexican delights. "Did you know your fame as a chef has started to spread worldwide?"

Ron perked up, his face gleamed at the words.

"Now Ron. Don't go all big heady over it," Kim warned.

Ron's goofy grin reappeared. "Don't worry Kim. It only means more job opportunities when we get out of college"

Kim stood and walked over to him as he served Omar. "That's _my_ Ron," she said after she kissed his cheek.

She walked back to her seat and turned back to Ron who was filling his own plate. "Isn't this the same thing we had on the plane with Henri and Marie?" She added quickly, "Not that I mind."

"Sorry Kim, yes it is," He said meekly. "I couldn't get the temperature of the oven right on the plane and things didn't come out quite right. Try it."

"Ron, the meal on the plane was wonderful." She took a bite of the Enchilada. "Oooooh! This is so much better!" Kim enthused.

"The right equipment makes all the difference KP."

Big Daddy sliced off another bite of his Naco with his knife and fork. "Yes, this is most superb. Your reputation is most deserved."

Ron bowed a little. "Thank you kindly." He turned to Omar. "And how about you, Omar. Do you like it?" The man/mountain just smiled.

Big Daddy laughed. "His doesn't speak. He hasn't since I interviewed him for the position twenty five years ago. But the smile says it all."

"A man of action, not words," Ron surmised. "I like you Omar."

Omar's smile grew and he bowed to Ron. Ron returned the gesture.

"Speaking of reputations, Ms Possible. Your fighting skills are well respected in certain circles. Sixteen style of Kung Fu."

Kim blushed. "Oh, it's no big, but they come in handy when battling my foes."

"Perhaps you'd like to go a few rounds with Omar. He seldom gets to use his skills now-a-days." Big Daddy almost glowed with the offer.

"Well, I don't know." Kim said, unsure where he was going.

"Omar has never lost a fight. You, on the other hand, occasionally lose, or should I say, come to a draw... with Shego specifically. You learn from your bouts. Omar deserve the same lessons." Big Daddy paused for a second. "We can even place a little wager on the outcome."

"If Kim wins," Ron cut in, "Will you tell us who the mystery man is?"

"No," Big Daddy said flatly.

"What?" both Kim and Ron chimed in unison.

"If Kim loses I will tell you who he or she is." Big Daddy was glowing by this time.

"And if I win?" Kim queried slyly.

"I will pay for all the gifts you purchased today." Big Daddy pause, then added, "but you can not throw the fight to obtain the information. I will know if you do."

"How?" Kim asked.

"Ah, Kim." Ron spoke up. "Remember when you tried out for the school play? Sorry to bring up bad memories, but you're no actress."

Kim blushed at the thought of her humiliation that afternoon. For some reason, walking and reciting lines at the same time yielded disastrous results. She shook her head violently to dissipate the images.

"I do need a good workout." She turned to Ron, "No offense, but I know all your moves." She turned back to their host. "O.K. I accept."

_Beepbeepbebeep. _"Would you please excuse me while I take this call?" Kim asked her host, he nodded. She rose from the table and went to the next room.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," Wade took a sip of soda. "I received another message from Mr. X."

"Patch it through, please and thank you," Kim said in a sing-song tone. It read:

_Team Possible,_

_Again I've decided my target is too easy to obtain. I will go after a bigger target to kidnap and ransom. I will steal the statue of Jesus in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil in two days. _

_Sincerely,_

_XXXX_

"Henri and Marie insist they take you," Wade said over the message. "They'll meet you at the airport at midnight, your time."

"Can I have a hard copy of the message?" Kim asked, still in mission mode. "I'd like to give it to our host."

A small printer went to work in the Kimmunicator and a paper copy of the message squirted out of the top of the devise. "Thanks Wade. You continue to rock!" Kim walked back into the Dining Room.

"Kim, one more thing," he got in before she disconnected. "Tell Ron that Henri suggests Jambalayas."

"With dirty rice and garlic bread," Ron said, smacking his lips with delight.

Wade beamed. "I heard that. Wade out."

Kim handed the paper to Big Daddy. "I'm sorry we have to rush out of here tonight. You have been a most hospitable and gracious host."

"We can still have the fight." Big Daddy got up from his chair, as did Omar. "We will meet you in the Dojo in, say, one hour?"

"Dojo. What Dojo?" Kim and Ron asked in one voice.

"The one in the basement."

"This place has a basement?" Kim queried. "I never found a door to any basement."

"The door is behind the fireplace in the den." Big Daddy grinned. "Check the book titled 'Secrets' on the mantle. I do like my games."

The fight lasted just over five minutes. Omar was big and strong but no match for Kim's quickness. It lasted as long as it did only because of Omar's size and stamina.

Kim limped over to Ron, rubbing one of her hands. "It felt like I was battling a brick wall, " she cried as she shook out her sore red hand.

Big Daddy joined them. "Very good Ms. Possible. I have arrange for the funds to be placed in an account for this credit card." He handed the card to Kim.

"This has my name on it!" Kim said in astonishment. "How did you... When did you..."

"I knew you couldn't resist the challenge," he said slyly. "You are, after all a Blue Fox. I also know Omar is no match for you, thought I thought he would have lasted a little longer. You found his weakness far faster than I predicted."

Kim smiled. "His torso is a little out of proportion to his legs, so his legs became my target." Kim massaged her hand again. "Besides, I almost broke my hand on his jaw."

"And because of that," Big Daddy said, "I think I owe you another clue." He paused for dramatic effect. "The person is closer than you think." His slight grin gave no other indication.

Big Daddy Brotherson turned and walked out of the Dojo, Omar following on his heels. "You have little time to ponder the clue. You should start packing."

Ron threw his hands in the air. "That clue could mean anything!"

Kim just smirked.


	11. Chapter 11 A Little Traveling Music

Disclaimer: I do not receive anything for this, or any other of my stories. Disney owns the characters and sitches of the show know as Kim Possible. I own the few characters that I have created, but anyone can use them. I don't mind.

Chapter 11 A Little Traveling Music If you Please

Henri and Marie met Kim and Ron at the steps of the charter jet. After the standard _Bisous A La Francaise,_ a kiss on both cheeks, they all boarded, strapped in and took to skies.

Henri came back to the passenger's cabin after leveling off and putting the plane on autopilot. "The flight to Rio will be nine hours," he turned to Ron who was coming out of the galley, "so there's plenty of time before you need to start the Jambalaya."

Ron frowned. "Sorry dude. I couldn't find any Andouille sausage." Henri was crest-fallen. "But," Ron added, "Big Daddy scored me some craw fish tails so I thought you wouldn't mind Etouffe, instead."

Henri's face brightened. "You know how to make Etouffe? I haven't had that since the last time we were in New Orleans, five... no six years ago!"

Kim grabbed Ron's arm and started to drag him towards the back of the plane. "We're kinda tired. I just battled a mountain and we need to catch some shut-eye." She quickly twisted the doorknob to the private bedroom and yanked the door open. "Marie? Could you wake us in say, six hours?" She looked at Ron.

"It doesn't take long to prepare Etouffe, so we can sleep in. Say seven hours," Ron smiled as he was tossed bodily into the room.

"Please and thank you," Kim chimed and swiftly closed the door behind her.

Marie looked at Henri. "Kim did battle with a mountain?"

Henri shrugged his shoulders and returned to the cockpit.

Ron was down to his boxers by the time Kim shut the door. She kicked off her shoes and pulled the light tan Poet's shirt up over her head as she walked to him. As they kissed, Ron's hands went to the draw tie securing Kim's Capri pants. Her hands stopped him. "Let me," she said slyly and held his hands out at arms length. She closed her eyes. Ten seconds went by before, FLO_OP!_ The knot came undone. "That's as much as I can do, so far." She lightly kissed him on the lips. "You'll have to do the rest."

"Not bad for a beginner," Ron smirked as he loosened the laces and slid her pants and panties to the floor.

Kim pushed Ron onto the bed. "Now, which womanly button are we up to?"

"I said it before and I'll keep on saying it," Henri beamed, "if you ever need a ride, let me know." He punched Ron on the arm. "And I'll cook the next meal."

Ron smiled."Does that mean I get to fly the plane?" Everyone laughed. "No really," Ron continued. "Cause if you're in the galley, who will be watching where we're going?"

"Come on, Ron!" Kim grabbed Ron's arm and towed him towards the terminal. "Now, who are we meeting?"

Ron pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "It's the Mayor." Ron said glancing up. "I would say it's that guy over there wearing the tuxedo, top hat and red sash, waving at us."

The small Latino gentleman approached them with open arms. "Ah, Welcome welcome Senorita Possible, Senor Stoppable. Welcome to Rio!" He hugged them both. "I am Mayor Juan San Carlos de Villarreal. Please call me Juan. We are very informal here."

"Very informal?" Ron questioned. "That coming from a man in top hat and tux with a red sash that says "Mayor' on it?"

"Yes, I know," the Mayor ashamedly said. "I just came from the grand opening of a mall and didn't have time to change."

"Anyway Juan," Kim cut in, "my name is Kim and this is my partner Ron. I guess Wade, my Web Master, informed you why we are here."

"Yes," Mayor Juan sighed. "If the statue, Christ the Redeemer, were to be stolen, the city would be devastated." Kim and Ron picked up their bags and Juan led them to the exit. "It is most heartening to have you here to prevent it. Here is my car. We can talk on the way to your hotel." Juan motioned them to a limo and the chauffeur opened the back door.

"Our hotel?" Ron asked. "Did Wade book us into a hotel?"

"No." Juan stated. "It is my doing. Since you are so kind as to come and help, it is the least I could do. Now, if you look out this side of the car, you can see the statue on top of Corcovado Hill."

Kim and Ron peered out the window. "That is one big statue," Ron said in awe.

"The statue is one hundred feet tall and stands on a chapel that can hold one hundred fifty people," Juan said, sounding like a tour guide. "Corcovado Hill is 2400 feet. Not much compare to the hills around Middleton."

You've been to Middleton?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Juan said proudly. "I attended Upperton University. Class of '88."

"Wow," Ron marveled. "Small world. We're starting there in the fall."

"I'm not really sure what we can do about the statue," Kim thought out loud. "Our Mystery Man didn't set a date as to when he would steal it. I guess we should go up and check it out first."

"As to that," Juan handed Kim two tickets. "These will allow you to take the train up to the top. There is a car at your disposal at the hotel. It has a GPS system already programed for a few of the sights you might like to see and it has a city government sticker in the window that will allow you to park anywhere. If you need anything, here's my card. Also," Juan gave Ron a manila envelope. "I just received this via messenger. It's addressed to you Ron."

Ron looked at it. "It's from Wade. Must be a copy of the message from Mr. X ." He stuffed it in a pocket of his cargo pants.

The limo pulled up to the hotel entrance. Ron looked across the street. "Nice beach," he commented.

Juan followed his stare. "Yes. That's Ipanema Beach."

Ron started to drool. "As in 'Girl From Ipanema,' the song?"

Juan smiled. "Exactly."

"BooYah!" Ron said, shoving a fist in the air. "Oops!" he quickly dropped his hand. "Forgot I'm engaged to the most beautiful, most wonderful, most understanding girlfriend in the world."

"Nice recovery," Kim coyly said.

"What can I say?" Ron asked. "I'm a guy and that songs been a fantasy since puberty kicked in."

The Mayor chuckled at the exchange. "If you prefer, you can walk down Rua Anibal de Mendonca, a few blocks that way, and get to Muscle Beach. It's a free weight gym on the beach."

"BooYah, back at 'cha!" Kim slyly cooed.

They followed their luggage into the hotel lobby. "Tell you what, Beach boy. You can look at the girls on the beach if I can check out the muscle men when we work out." Kim coyly winked at Juan. He grinned.

"No fair!" Ron practically shouted. "If we go to either beach, my eyes will always be on you!"

Kim kissed Ron on the cheek and said, "And you got all the muscles I'll ever need to look at."

The two teen heroes checked in and thanked their host, promising to keep him informed of any developments. They entered the elevator that had coincidently opened as they walked up.

"Let's see what Wade has to say." Ron ripped open the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper. "Oh, it's from our Dad's," Ron said casually. When he started to read it, he went into shock. Eyes big, jaw only down to his chest. Just a small look of shock.

Kim grabbed the paper. "What do our Dad's say?" Kim's wicked grin showed itself as she read the page. "Ah Ha! More buttons!"

The elevator door opened and Kim towed Ron out by the arm. "Come on Ron. Daddy knows best!"

"I have created a monster!" Ron screamed as he tried to keep up.

After two hours of between the sheets tussling, Team Possible came up for air. "We really have to get something super for our Dad's on Father's Day!" Ron exclaimed. "But you know this is a little unfair."

Kim raised her head off his chest. "How so?"

Ron looked serious. "I'm doing all the work and you're reaping all the benefits. His goofy grin reappeared. "Not that I mind. I loved the part when you fainted for five minutes." He giggled.

Kim slapped his chest. "You didn't read the other side of the paper." It was Kim's turn to giggle as Ron grabbed the page off the nightstand and turned it over. "It's from our Mom's. Seems they found out what our Dad's were doing and one upped them."

Ron's eyes grew big. "Man buttons! With illustrations? BooYah!" he squealed. Ron twisted the paper this way and that as he studied the pictures. His demeanor soured a little. "I'm not sure if I can get into this position," he said pointing at one pretzel-like configuration. "It looks like it's from the _Karma_ _Sutra_."

Kim looked at the picture. "I think you're right."

They looked at each other in surprise. "You've read the _Karma Sutra_?" They both uttered.

"What boy hasn't perused that book," Ron said sheepishly. "If only to look at the beautiful artwork," he added slyly.

"Confession time," Kim blushed. "Monique, Bon Bon and I were looking at it just last week." Her blush deepened. "We were gathering info for my," her face reddened more, "attack on you, for the wedding night."

Ron smiled. "Well, I guess the assault on the Ronman has been scuttled. I mean since our parent's decided we could, ah, consummate before the wedding."

Kim's blushed even further. "Wellll, not really." She started to doodle with a finger on his chest. "Since we decided not to consummate before the wedding, there are a few surprises left."

Goofy grinning Ron quietly intoned his catch phrase, "BooYah. I can't wait for the night of August 19th." He kissed her forehead. "But I will."

Kim cupped his cheek with one hand. "So will I"

"Are you ready?" Kim cooed.

"For what?" Ron asked. "You wanta order room service before we check out the statue?"

Kim punctuated each of her words with a kiss down his bare chest. "Round," Kiss, "Two." Longer kiss, then she continued. "Man," Kiss, "Buttons." The last word wasn't really spoken. It sounded more like a purr, followed by a kittenish lick.

Round two lasted three and a half hours. Hey, they are teen heroes with stamina, and hormones, to spare!

"Room Service!" A voice said, following the knock on the door

Ron got out of bed, donned a robe and went to answer. He signed for the meal. "I added the standard tip to the bill." Then he slipped the waiter a ten dollar bill. "So you don't have to share this with anyone," he said slyly.

He wheeled the cart into the suite."Luncheon is served. Shall we dine on the Veranda?" he said, trying to sound like an Upper Crust British Gentleman.

Kim grinned. "Ron, we're on the top floor. We don't have a Veranda. We do have a balcony, and that would be spankin'." Kim got up and, putting on a robe, followed Ron out into the fresh afternoon air.

Ron set out the meal on the patio table. They enjoyed the salmon sandwiches with fresh fruit and orange juice.

"That was refreshing," Kim sighed as she stretched in her chair. "Wanna go check out the statue now?"

Ron picked up the bill and looked at it again. A comics-inspired light bulb lit above his head. "Hey! That's not right!" he yelled.

"What?" Kim asked. "Did they charge us for something we didn't order?"

Ron turned to Kim. "You talked to Monique and Bon about what we are gonna be doing on our wedding night?"


	12. Chapter 12 Rio Part 2

Disclaimer: The Wonderful World of the Walt Disney Company owns the rights to Kim Possible, the TV series. I borrow the characters for no monetary gain whatsoever. (I mean they want to come out and play with me. What can I do? I love em!) All the minor characters are of my own slightly warped mind.

Chapter 12 Rio Part 2

Kim drove while Ron read the GPS instructions. He really didn't like to drive since he always seemed to find the nearest gymnasium wall to crash into. They parked at the bottom of Corcovado Hill and got on the train that would take them to the top.

Kim got out her Kimmunicator. "Let's check in with Wade."

Wade, eating a sandwich, appeared on the screen. "Hi Kim. You caught me in the middle of lunch." He put down the P. B. & J. and took a sip of his soda. "What's up?"

"Just checking in. We're on our way up to the 'Christ the Redeemer' statue. Any word from our Mr. X.?" Kim said smiling.

"Yes," Wade grinned. "He said he will take the statue three day from today."

Ron look confused. "Now, today is Thursday so the theft will occur on Sunday?"

"No," Kim replied. "We crossed the International Date line so today's is Tuesday. He'll take it on Friday."

"Sorry, Kim," Wade chirped. "Today's Wednesday, so it will happen on Saturday."

Kim looked confused. "But we left Morocco on..."

Wade cut her off. "Trust me. Today's Wednesday."

Ron sighed. "I'm totally lost. I think I'll just enjoy the view." He nuzzled into Kim's neck which elicited a giggle from her, and a 'EEW!' from Wade.

Kim pushed Ron away for a second but he quickly resumed his 'necking.'

"Any luck," Kim tried to stifle a moan, "with the encryption?" G_iggle!_

"Sorry Kim," Wade said, looking slightly dejected. "He switched gears on me and is using a new one. I'll need to start over. Anything else?"

Ron rested his chin on Kim's shoulder so he could be seen in the screen. "Yeah. Thank for forwarding the mail from our Dads."

"No problem, Ron. What was it?" Wade asked.

"Ah, it was... instructions, yeah instructions," Ron said sheepishly.

"Instructions for what?" Wade queried innocently.

"Exercise instructions," Kim cut in. "For the long plane rides."

"Riiight." Wade said in disbelief.

"Sure." Ron said confidently. "I'll show em to you."

"Really," Both Kim and Wade said together.

"Yeah," Ron grinned. "When you leave your room for more than, say, a week in one stretch."

"Why won't you let me see them to me now?" Wade wondered aloud.

"Because," Kim chimed in, "some of these exercises are for adult muscles only."

"Yeah," Ron continued. "And I figure you'd be adult by the time you leave your room for more than a week."

Wade thought for a moment. "But I have everything I need right here. I may never leave my room."

Kim smiled. "If you never leave that room, you won't need these exercises." Her smile became a smirk. "Gotta go." She turned off the Kimmunicator and put it in her backpack as they arrived at the top of the hill.

They walked around the statue for a few minutes before joining a tour group. Kim listened intently to the guide while Ron studied the structure outside and in trying to decide what needed to be done in order to physically move the statue. They compared notes on the ride down, figuring it would take a team of twenty men a good half hour to unbolt the statue and lift it by chopper.

With the initial reconnoiter completed they had the evening to themselves so they decided to go clubbing. It was early evening and the club scene didn't get going until midnight so they took a siesta.

At nine o'clock they woke up and got ready. Kim wore her LBD with red high heels, and the pearl necklace and earrings Ron had purchased with his Naco royalty money. Ron wore a new pair of black pleather slacks, (he loved the sheen,) and a dress shirt that was emerald green to compliment Kim's eyes. He struggled with his dress shoes.

"I don't know about wearing these shoes," he complained, sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong with them," Kim asked from the bathroom as she finished her makeup.

He stood and shuffled around for a moment. "We're gonna be on our feet all night and they're not broken in yet."

Kim chuckled to herself then said aloud, "Then wear your black sneakers."

"Black sneakers... of course." Ron said, slapping his forehead. He kicked off the dress shoes directly into the closet. He muttered to no one in particular, "Where did I see my black sneakers?" His face brightened and he crawled half way under the bed.

Kim came out from the bathroom, readjusting her earring. "Did you hear me? Ron, where are you?"

"I heard ya," Ron yelled from under the bed. C_lank! _"OOOW!" Ron hit his head on the bed frame as he stood.

Kim ran to him and grabbed his head. "Are you O.K.?"

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I'm fine," he said softly and kissed her.

The kiss lasted mere seconds, but the embrace lingered and became a slow dance to the music in their heads that touched lightly at the brow.

Ron raised his head and asked. "Did you listen to the conversation we just had?"

"What about it?" Kim looked puzzled.

"It sounded just like a married couple," he quipped. "You, coming out of the bathroom more gorgeous that I've ever seen..."

"Thank you," she said and gave him a peck on the lips.

"And me out here in the bedroom, trying to figure out what to wear," he continued. "Us, yelling to each other like we've been doing it for years."

"Yeah," Kim said in realization. "It felt..."

"Natural," Ron finished her sentence. "Like we've been married for years and years?"

Kim broke from the embrace and walked away for a couple of steps, then turned to him. "Good Heavens!" she giggled. "We were acting like we've been married forever."

"Well," Ron pondered. "We have been practically living together for fourteen years. I've slept over at your house and you've stayed at mine." Ron's goofy grin appeared. "Maybe we could declare a common-law marriage."

Kim smiled. "I like that, though I don't think it's quite legal. We haven't been like, actually living together/ living together."

Ron shrugged. "Just a thought. Even if it were true and we had a common-law marriage, I'd still want to watch as you walked down the aisle to me."

Kim jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss he wouldn't soon forget.

"Wow," Ron said breathlessly. "That was..."

Kim sighed and laid her head on Ron's chest. "Yes, it was."

Ron checked his watch. "If we keep this up, we'll miss our dinner reservations. What'll it be? Dinner and dancing or some more tonsil hockey?"

"Well..." Kim started, "we are all dressed so I guess we should go out." She grabbed a tissue off the nightstand and wiped the lipstick off his lips. "There, you're ready to go. Let me freshen up." She turned and went into the bathroom. "I'll be ready in a minute."

Ron picked up a book and laid down on the bed. "Yep, just like a married couple. The man's all ready to go and the woman is still in the bathroom, fixing her makeup."

A hairbrush came flying out of nowhere and conked Ron on the head.

They were ten minutes late to the restaurant but were immediately seated. A man in a tuxedo came to the table and greeted them. "Team Possible in my restaurant. This is marvelous," he gushed. "My name is Michael, I am the owner."

"Sorry we were a little late," Kim apologized. "We got, ah, held up." She reached over and, with a quick swipe of her thumb, wiped off a smudge of lipstick from the corner of Ron's mouth.

Michael waved both hands at them. "It is no problem. I would've held your reservation for the entire night. Rio sustained a lot of damage from the Little Diablos before you stopped them. My restaurant was spared, but barely. Now, please order anything on the menu, it is on the house. I ask only two little favors."

"What can we do for you?" Ron asked.

"I would love a picture of you two, for the foyer," Michael said boldly.

"No big," Kim chimed. "We'll do it after we're done eating. Though we would prefer to pay for our meal anyway."

"No, No, No." Michael said, waving both hands again. "I must insist."

"O.K." Ron said. "What's the other favor?"

"This is a little embarrassing, but the chef would like to me you." Michael lowered his head.

Kim started to stand. "That's easy. Let's go to the kitchen Ron."

Michael put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Ms. Possible. But the chef would only like to meet Mr. Stoppable."

"Ron?" Kim pondered.

"Yes." Michael hung his head and folded his hands. He turned to Ron. "He has heard of the Naco and what you did in your school cafeteria. And at such a young age. You are almost a God to him." Michael turned to Kim. "He said he has heard of your exploits in the kitchen, too. That is why he does not want to meet you."

Ron folded his hands. "Thank him for the honor, but tell him we are a team. If he wants to meet one of us, he will greet both of us equally." Michael opened his mouth to say something. Ron held up a hand. "Tell him **I** insist."

Michael looked at the two teen. Kim was beaming at Ron. Ron was looking at him with a quirky grin set in a stern face. Michael smiled. "I understand, I will tell him just that."

The restaurant owner looked around the room. He snapped his fingers at a girl. "Dawn, come here please."

A gorgeous, blond girl with freckles hurried over to the table. Kim figured she was the same age as her and Ron. "This is my daughter, Dawn. She came in tonight just to serve you." He turned to his daughter. "You wanted to meet them, here they are. Just don't bother them too much." He turned back to his guests. "I will be in the kitchen, dressing down my chef on his manners."

Ron was shocked, "Please Michael, don't do that." Ron smiled. He thumped his chest two times with a fist that gracefully became a peace sign. "Only peace and love here. That's my motto."

Michael smiled. "Very well. I will only give him your message, both or neither." He turned to leave, but spun around again to face the table. "But only after he's made your meal. He has quite a temper." Michael had a wicked smile on his face when he turned and headed off to the reception desk.

"What did he mean by that," Ron pondered.

Dawn giggled, her brown eyes seemed to sparkle. She handed out the menus. "He means Teddy, our chef, might do something to your meals." She looked at Ron who still had a puzzled look on his face. "You know, spit in your food... add too much hot sauce..."

"EEEW!" Kim said in disgust, hiding her head in the menu.

"Why would anyone want to do that to good food?" Ron said, still puzzled.

Dawn giggled again. "You don't eat out much, do you."

"No, I don't." Ron said."I like my Mom's cooking. Why should I eat out?"

"That's not the point, Ron," Kim said flatly. "If a chef doesn't like a customer because they complain too much, they'll mess with the customers food to get even."

Ron frowned. "That is just sick and wrong."

"Right," Dawn said. "And if Daddy found out a chef did that to a customer, he'd make sure that chef never got another job in this town. But enough of that, what would you like? Ms. Possible?"

Kim looked up from her menu. "Please, it's Kim and Ron."

Ron looked up from his and asked, "Dawn, what would you suggest? What's the chef's specialty?"

She thought for a moment. "We got a fresh delivery of seafood this afternoon. I would say either the Sea Bass or the Shrimp Scampi would be good."

Kim closed her menu and looked at Ron. He nodded. "O.K., one order of each," she said to the young lady. Kim reached across and took Ron's hand. "And we would love for you to join us."

"But I've already eaten," Dawn protested. "I don't want to disturb you during your meal."

Ron said, "We've been traveling and haven't talked to someone our age in like a week." He flashed his goofiest grin. "Please join us."

"Yes," Kim pleaded. "Please sit with us. We don't mind."

Dawn looked at the two. "O.K. I will. What would you like to drink? A nice Seyval?"

"Seyval?" Kim asked. "What's that?"

"It's a semi-dry white wine," Ron answered. He turned to Dawn. "We don't drink alcohol. Just some iced tea, please." He looked at Kim, she nodded. "For both of us."

"Please and thank you," Kim sang.

"That's O.K., I don't like booze much either," Dawn smiled. "Let me go place your order." She stood up and skipped off to the kitchen.

Ron looked at Kim. "That reminds me, we need to make a few phone calls. We should call our parents and you need to talk to Bon Bon and Monique."

Kim smiled. "And you should call Felix. We'll make the calls tomorrow afternoon."

Ron frowned. "Ah, N.G. Kim, no good. Mon and Bon will be at work in the afternoon."

"What time is it back home now?" Kim queried.

Ron beamed. He started to fiddle with the new watch he purchased that afternoon. "Allowing for Daylight Savings, we are three hours ahead of them."

Kim looked at the the female version of the watch he wore. He had bought the his and her watches for just such a situation. She pushed a few buttons and growled in frustration, "Just tell me what time it is in Middleton."

"It's just after seven P.M. back home," he sighed. He had spent twenty fruitless minutes trying to explain how to operate the different functions. She finally told him to set the darn thing to the local time, and to go jump in the lake for buying the Devil's timepiece.

Kim pulled out her cellphone and dialed. "Bon and Monique should be out somewhere right now. I'll get one of the calls out of the way right now." She got up from the table and walked outside. Ron waited until she was out of sight then headed to the kitchen to meet the staff.

Ten minutes later Ron sat back down at the table. Kim returned shortly after that. "Mon and Bon said to say 'Hi.' They were just siting down to watch a video with Felix."

"Oh, Man!" Ron groaned. "I missed talking to all of them?"

Kim slyly smiled. "Don't worry. I know you went to talk to your fan club." She hitched a thumb towards the kitchen door.

"Ha Ha, got me!" Ron laughed.

"No big," Kim said. "But it was sweet of you to say he had to meet us both." She reached across the table and held his hand. "I appreciate the gesture."

Dawn arrived at the table. "O.K., who get the Scampi?"

Ron moved the candle and flowers from the center of the table. "Just put them between us and bring two more plates. We'll share them."

Dawn giggled and set down the plates. "O.K. I'll be right back."

During the next half hour they talked a little about the current mission. Dawn told our two heroes about her high school and the activities she participated in. She wanted to follow her Father into the restaurant business, but as a Chef. Ron and Dawn traded tips and secrets on the different recipes they had tried. Dawn then related her harrowing tale of the Diablos attack on Rio. Despite the fact that the city didn't have a Bueno Nacho, a couple of the menacing machines had flown in and landed a few of blocks from the restaurant, destroying one of her favorite night spots. A minute after they had smashed the discotheque, they shrank back down to toy size saving the city, and her Father's restaurant, from further damage.

"I want to thank you both for saving my Daddy's restaurant, and the rest of the city," Dawn sniffled. "I don't think he'd be around if those things rampaged one minute longer." She wiped her eyes. "You know, my friends won't believe me when I tell them I got to talk with you two."

Ron grinned. "Well your father wants a picture for his entry way. Would you like to be in the picture with us?"

"I got a better idea," Kim cut in. "Ron and I were going clubbing after we've eaten. Why don't you call your friends and we'll meet them somewhere to hang, like at the mall or one of the clubs?"

"Ah, Kim. I bet the mall will be closed," Ron chided. "It's after eleven. But we could meet them at one of the clubs." He looked at Dawn. "I mean your school's out for the summer."

Dawn frowned. "No, Ron. It's winter down here right now, and it's a school night." She looked at her watch. "It's already past my curfew, but Daddy is waving it because of you two."

Ron slapped his forehead. "That's right. The Southern Hemisphere has opposite seasons from Middleton." A devilish grin arose on Ron's face. "Tell you what. Bring your friends to the mall tomorrow afternoon and we'll meet you there. Just don't tell them about us. It'll be a surprise."

Kim smiled. "I like that!" she practically sang. "And tell them to bring their cameras."

"But what about your mission?" Dawn queried.

"No worries," Kim said. "We have a few days before we're needed and," a slight smirk came out, "I think I know who our villain is."

"Who?" both Ron and Dawn said in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Dawn quickly added.

Ron's head hit the table. "I just can't win," he whined.

The two girls giggled up a storm.

The next afternoon, Kim and Ron sat in the food court of Rio's brand new mall. They heard the teens talking up a storm even before Kim spotted them. Our two teen heroes stood and waved. "Hey Dawn, over here!" Ron yelled.

The eight teens charged over, the four girls squealing and the four guys grinning ear to ear. Dawn made the introductions and they all sat down to talk. Dawn's boyfriend, Tim, was a tall redhead with emerald green eyes and was on the cheer squad. Tim and Kim swapped tips and secrets on the different flips and moves they've perfected.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with shopping and pizza. When the group started to go their separate ways Dawn and Tim stayed to thank their guests.

Dawn hugged the two teens. "Thank you so much for doing this. You don't know how much this means to us."

"No big," Kim said. "It was nice to spend some time with teens like us, so far from home."

"Don't forget to send us copies of the pictures," Ron said. "We'll have Wade put some of them on our website."

"No way!" Tim said in amazement.

"Way," Kim chimed. "Pictures with a nice little story of our trip to the mall. It's the least we can do to repay you for your hospitality."

Dawn turned to her boyfriend. "You know what that means? We'll climb a few rungs on the food chain at school."

Kim and Ron looked at each other and started to laugh. Tim asked, "What's so funny?"

"Who's your Queen Bee at school?" Ron asked as he got a pen and pad out of his pocket. He scribbled something on the piece of paper.

"Her name is Bobbi," Dawn answered. "But why?" She tried to read what Ron was writing.

Ron ripped the page out and handed it to Dawn. "Tell her to I.M. this person. But tell her to listen closely to the advice she gets."

Dawn shrugged and handed the paper to Tim. He stuck it in his pocket. "O.K., but I don't want to aggravate her any more. She picks on me too much as it is. Tim might be able to give it to her. They're both on the cheer squad."

Kim looked at Ron and giggled. "Bon?" she asked. Ron nodded. Kim turned to Tim. "Just tell her it's from the former Queen of Middleton High."

"If you see any change in Bobbi, be there for her." Ron advised. "Be very supportive and help her any way you can."

"Help her?" Dawn asked, in total puzzlement mode.

Kim started. "Our Queen Bonnie was my main rival."

"They fought like cats and dogs," Ron continued. "But Bonnie had an epiphany. Changed over night practically."

"Long story short," Kim added, "We're now best of friends."

"Because we knew she could change and were there to help her through it." Ron finished.

"Wow!" Dawn said.

"Neat story," Kim said.

"Yeah," Tim enthused. "And listening to you two complete each others thoughts."

"Is a little spooky!" Dawn added.

Kim blushed. "Well, we've been best friends since Pre-K and on too many missions to count."

"And we even swapped minds on one mission," Ron said. "So we've become tuned into each other's thoughts."

"Well, we've been friends since second grade," Dawn said, squeezing Tim's hand.

"Yeah," Tim added. "When she moved into town."

Dawn looked at her watch. "We're gonna be late for the movie. You want to join us?"

Kim yawned and slyly ended the stretch with her hand on Ron's butt. She gave it a quick squeeze. "Ooh, no," Ron squealed. He glanced at Kim who sported her wicked little grin. "We need to get going. Ah, check out some leads in the case."

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting and hanging with you two," Tim said.

"Yeah." Dawn added, "Take care and Good Luck."

After the couple raced off for the movies, Ron turned to Kim. "Cute couple. Kinda reminds me of someone. I can't quite place who, though."

"Come on, Ron." Kim grabbed his arm. "We need to get back to the hotel and make some calls." She squeezed his butt again. "Later."


	13. Chapter 13 Rio Part 3

Disclaimer Disney owns, I don't. Wish I did. I get paid for baking, not writing. Oops, time to make the donuts.

Chapter 13 Rio Part 3

Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible spent the next day at the beaches. They laid out on Ipanema for a few hours before heading to Copacabana Beach for some para sailing and jet skiing. At noon they took a leisurely stroll down one of the many business streets and lunched at a quaint outdoor cafe. Afterwards they spent a half hour at Muscle Beach working out. Ron was working out with the free weights, Kim was pushing the muscle bound hunks away. She thought she had put gym shorts and a tee shirt in her backpack. Trying to work with free weights in only a bikini with a beach wrap over it was awkward. The moment the beach wrap came off for more freedom of movement was when the hunky guys restricted her movements even more. She had called for Ron's assistance, but he was laughing too much to hear her pleas. When the last of the ten or so musclebound hunks landed unconscious on his buddies, the cheers from the ladies surrounding the area was deafening.

Kim angrily stomped over to Ron and yanked him from the workout beach. The barbell with 200 pounds on it landed where his head was lying seconds before. "Come on, Ron." Kim growled. "Let's get back to the hotel." She marched out of the weight lifting area, snatching up her backpack and wrap off the ground without breaking her stride.

A few yards down the beach she threw her backpack to Ron and tied the wrap around her torso. She was ten steps back into her staccato march before Ron grabbed her arm and stopped her. She spun on her heels and, face red with rage, yelled at him. "Where were you? Why didn't you help me?"

Ron answered flatly, "Did you need my help?"

"Yes," she huffed. "I was surrounded by those jerks!"

"And?"

"They wouldn't take no for an answer!" The red in her face faded.

"So?" Ron asked.

"So I had to take them out." Realization came over Kim. "You knew I'd do that."

"Yes."

"You knew I could handle them."

"Yep."

"Just like you usually handle the goons on a mission." Kim smiled. "And it was a good workout to boot."

Ron groped in the backpack and came out with a bottle of sunblock. "One moment, your freckles are starting to come out of hiding." He squirted some of the white semi-liquid in his hand and wiped her face, chest and shoulders with it. "Turn around and let me get your back."

Kim obeyed. "So you let me take on those guys?" She moaned a little as his hands massaged her back. Tension flowed out of her body.

Ron squirted some block into his hand and gave the bottle to Kim. "Don't forget your arms and legs." He started on his face and chest. "I'm not a challenge, and Omar wasn't one either. I thought you might like to take on more than one person at a time." He started to rub the lotion on his arms. "I didn't think it would be ten."

"Time for your back." Kim intoned. Ron turned around.. _Pffft!_ Ron jumped forward a little. "Don't worry," Kim chided. She gave the bottle back to him rubbing the block into her hands. "It won't be cold. No ice chest, remember?" She rubbed the lotion into his back. "So I guess it was fortuitous that I forgot to pack my gym shorts and a shirt?"

"Wellll."

"Ron, you didn't!" Kim growled and spun him around to face her.

"He he he," he laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his head. "I thought..."

"You knew I'd have a problem with some guys!" she accused. "You took my shorts and shirt out of the bag before we left the hotel. I knew I had packed them!"

She leapt at him. He caught her in his arms and prepared to toss her to the ground. Instead she wrapped her arms and legs around his body and kissed him. "Thank you," she purred.

"Ah, KP." he said sheepishly, letting her gently slide to the ground. "I didn't have time to pick up my tee-shirt back there. Shouldn't we go back and get it?"

"Nope!" she said, jumping on him, piggy-back style. "I feel so greasy with all this sunblock on, I need a shower. And we need to clean up and rest for this evening." She slapped his butt. "To the hotel," she yelled throwing an arm in the air. Ron didn't move. "Buttons." she whispered in his ear.

"But we finished the lists," Ron moaned.

"We'll just start all over at the top. Maybe even do a few combinations." She nibbled on his ear.

Ron moaned and quickly galloped off down the beach.

When they got to the room, _BeepBeepBeBeep_.

Kim grabbed a robe before activating the Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade. Hear from our Mr. X?" she said slyly.

"Yeah," Wade said in surprise. "How did you know?"

Kim smiled. "It fits the pattern. We get a few days in a city, then move on somewhere else. I think I know who he is too."

"You do?" Ron and Wade asked, as if of one voice.

"I have my suspicions," she said warily, looking off into the distance. "I'll keep it to myself for now though." She returned her attention to the screen. "Where are we off to now?"

"How did you..." Wade shook his head in disbelief. "Anyway, he's threatening the Vatican."

"And our ride?" Kim asked slyly. "No, let me guess. Henri and Marie?"

"Sorry Kim." Wade took a sip of soda. "They had another job in the States. Major Grandness will pick you up tomorrow morning, 10 A.M., at your hotel and take you to his plane."

"Didn't he retire last month?" Ron asked.

"That's right," Wade answered.

"So no VTOL this time?" Kim stated.

"Nope." Wade slurped his soda. "He has his own private jet and does charter flights now. He asked if Ron has a good chicken recipe."

"Depends on his galley," Ron replied. "But I have a few ideas."

"Thanks Wade," Kim sang. Then added. "Oh, could you patch me through to Bon Bon's cellphone? Please and thank you."

"Sure thing, Kim. One moment." Wade signed off and a phone ring came through the speaker of the Kimmunicator.

"Hi, this is Bon," the voice on the other end of the call sang. "Talk to me."

"Hey B., this is K." Kim sang. She changed the tone of her voice, sounding serious. "Listen, I know you're at work so I'll make this quick. You're gonna get an Instant Message soon from some girl in Brazil. She's the queen of her school and needs to get straightened out. Don't pull any punches. She'll have the support she needs with the kids we went out with yesterday. O.K.?"

"O.K.," Bon Bon said. "But I might have to pull Bonnie out of the closet to get it done."

"If you think you need to." Kim said warily, still unused to hearing Bon Bon refer to her former 'Queen Bitch' personality in the third person.

"Don't worry," Bon Bon said cheerily. "What have you two been up to?"

"We went to the mall with a group of teens our age yesterday," Kim started.

"Did you meet the Queen?" Bon asked.

Kim looked at Ron. "Be a dear and go started the shower. I'll be right in." After Ron entered the bathroom she returned to the call. "No," Kim answered. "We met the support. One couple we met was absolutely spooky. Dawn, the girl, was a mirror image of Ron, except she's a girl. I mean blond hair, brown eyes and freckles, and she cooks. And Tim, the guy..."

Bon cut her off. "Let me guess. Tim was you, except a guy?"

"Yes!" Kim said. "A cheerleader with red hair and green eyes. Spooky?"

"Definitely Spook City," Bon Bon said with a chill in her voice. "What else have you two been up to?"

"We hit the beach today." Kim sighed. "Sunned, did some jet skiing, some para sailing, then we hit Muscle Beach. They have an gym for free weights in the sand."

"And?"

"And ten guys decided to take advantage of me," she said in disgust.

"We're you wearing the green micro?" Bon squealed.

"Nope."

"Too bad. And?"

"I had to take em out," Kim said with finality in her voice.

"And?" Bon Bon asked, giggling.

"Right." Kim cooed. "I have an itch right now so..."

"So go jump in the shower, girl," Bon Bon squealed. "What are you doing still talking to me?"

The only answer Bon Bon got was a dial tone. She giggled, hung up the phone, and went back to work.

Kim and Ron, dressed only in robes, dined on the balcony and watched the sunset. I could get use to this," Kim sighed. "Sitting on a balcony, watching the sun go down."

Ron giggled.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I was just thinking I could build a balcony outside my bedroom window for you." Ron laughed a little louder. "Or maybe one on the roof. That way we could get both the sunrise and sunset."

Kim laughed. "You can build outside your bedroom for the sunsets, and I'll build a balcony outside my bedroom window for the sunrises. That way we get the best of both." They both laughed.

"You think our parents would mind?" Ron queried between guffaws.

"Yeah, they might." Kim's laughing subsided. "I guess we'll just have to build a house of our own."

"Complete with sun deck on the roof," Ron added. They fell into silence, holding hands

After the sun had set behind the mountains to the west they fell into their 'get ready to go out' routine. Kim dressed in the bathroom and Ron in the bedroom. Kim yelled, "Did you call the Mayor and tell him?"

Ron picked up his white hight-top sneakers and sat on the bed. "Yep. He was most relieved, but sorry to see us go. It seems the little fracas at the beach might actually bring in more tourists."

Kim, brushing her hair, poked her head out the door. "Why is that?"

Ron smiled at her. "It seems the words gotten around that the musclebound geeks at the beach were handled by some teenage girl. They're no real threat to anyone so more ladies are coming in. With more ladies coming in it mean more men are arriving too. To look at the ladies that is."

Kim returned to the mirror in the bathroom. "All that because of little ole me?" she sang in a southern drawl.

Ron finished tying his shoes and laid back on the bed. "Not really. Juan said their was a report on CNN. About the progress Rio has made rebuilding since the Diablos attacked. That's bringing more tourists."

"You were playing me?" Kim yelled. A hairbrush came flying out of the bathroom. Ron caught it this time.

Kim came stomping into the room. "Watch it or you'll be singing a Billy Idol song tonight!"

Ron, beaming, asked. "Which song?"

"Dancin' With Myself," Kim growled.

Kim's scowl only lasted four seconds before the giggles took over. She flipped onto Ron and kissed him. "I can't stay mad at you."

Ron finished the buss with a small peck. His goofy grin took over. "I know. Who would you get to press your buttons?"

Four hour later the teens exited the hotel and went clubbing. By the third establishment they had entered, they realized a pattern was emerging. They would show their I.D.'s at the door. The doorman would recognize them or their names and summon the manager. He or she would gush over them for a few minutes and they'd be led to the best table. Drinks were on the house, though they would only order sodas. They'd get to dance a little before many adoring fans would start to mob them with pats on the back, pictures being taken and autographs asked for. Though they'd refuse the offers, their table would end up filled with different concoctions; From colorful, fruity things to beer and wine to stuff that tasted horribly harsh. Early on, Ron whispered to Kim the secret to not offending the drink buyers. He would taste the drink without actually drinking by wiping his mouth after a sip, and spitting it out in a napkin. Just after four A.M. they decided to call it a night. Knowing Major Grandness, he would be outside the hotel at ten o'clock sharp.


	14. Chapter 14 Getting There Is Half The Fun

Disclaimer: Disney owns, Kim and Ron come out and play with me every once in a while. I receive the satisfaction of writing, and your reviews both good and bad.

A/N: On to city four of the chase to derail a villain who has yet to committed a crime. Kim and Ron are enjoying it though, since they're getting to see the sights they usually don't get to when on a mission. Kim thinks she knows who the Mr. X is. Do you? Let's travel to Rome with them, shall we?

Chapter 14 Getting There Is Half The Fun

Kim and Ron walked out of the hotel with their luggage just as their ride arrived. "Good morning, Major Grandness," both Ron and Kim sang as the tall, well built man got out of the jet black HumVee.

"Sorry to correct you two," he said, tossing their bags into the back. "But it's Lieutenant Colonel. They bumped me up a grade just before I retired."

"Sorry! Colonel! Sir!" Ron snapped off a salute, then shook his hand.

"Knock it off, Stoppable," the man said, "Call me Dan." He took a playful swipe at Ron. Ron swiftly dodged the punch and threw one of his own that stopped an inch from Dan's stomach.

"Whoa," Dan said, looking down at the fist. "Are you getting faster or am I slowing up?"

"Ron's been training hard." Kim beamed, proud of _her_ Ron. "I doubt if you'll ever lose a step."

"Thank ya kindly little lady," Dan said in his Texas drawl, holding the door open. "Climb aboard and let's get to Rome."

Kim and Ron climbed into the vehicle. The ex-Air Force pilot, now chauffeur/charter pilot got behind the wheel and took off for the airport.

As they pulled onto the boulevard, Ron chimed, "Nice ride, it's a lot like mine. GPS, stereo, and it looks to be armor-plated." He rapped on the window. "Bullet proof?"

"Yep," Dan replied. "My up-scale clients demand their safety, though it's mostly for show. This Hummer isn't quite as tricked out as yours is. But then again, you do a lot more than just pick up clients.""

"So how is business," Kim queried.

"Not too shabby, Kim." Dan smiled. "I'm averaging two jobs a month and clearing ten times what I made in the service. Plus, during the layovers, I get to... ah, visit with some friends, if you know what I mean." He gave the two passengers a sly wink.

After a moment, the light bulb went on over Ron's head. "Oh! I get it. A woman in every port... or airport... or airbase." He frowned. "I didn't say that out loud, did I? I think I'll just be quiet." He folded his arms and looked out the window.

"No Ron. You got my meaning." Dan said. Kim laughed and hugged Ron's arm, bringing him out of his funk.

"So, what's the mission?" Dan asked as he pulled into the airport.

As Kim explained the past week's activities and the mysterious person behind it, Dan pulled up to a gate. He entered a code into the keypad and drove onto the tarmac. He continued towards a bunch of corporate jets parked near some hangers.

Ron looked at the dozen or so small jets. "So which one is yours?" He asked.

"None of these," Dan smiled. "Mine's parked around the side of that hanger."

Both Kim and Ron registered utter shock when the Hummer rounded the building. "That's! That's a..." was all Ron could say.

"Yep." Dan hit the single button on the garage remote control clipped to the visor. A ramp lowered and they drove up into the belly of the plane. He parked at the top of the ramp and clamps automatically engaged to secure the vehicle. As they all got out, Dan continued his spiel. "This here's a MD 11. I got her right off the factory floor, after they modified it a little. Ain't she a beauty?" He led the teens up a spiral staircase to the passengers area, then walked down a corridor situated on one side of the plane. "It's got a meeting room, private offices, a telecommunications setup, and a couple of private suites." He opened a door to one of the bedrooms. "You two can bunk in here during the flight if you like. There are two beds." He indicated the two twin-sized beds against the far wall. He smiled. "unless you two can't stand sleeping in the same room." Kim frowned at him. Dan shut the door and opened the next room. "How about this one?"

"I think this will do nicely,." Kim fairly beamed as she eyed the king-sized bed.

"I thought you'd like it." Dan turned to Ron. "Let me show you the galley."

The two men walked towards the front of the plane. Dan slid a partition door open, "Here it is. The chickens in the fridge. Got any ideas?

"Got any beer... in cans?"

"In the fridge."

Ron smiled. "Then we're having beer can chicken. When do you wanna eat?" he asked.

Dan thought for a moment. "Flight time is... say, eight and a half hours so let's eat in six."

Ron back-timed the prep and cooking time. "That means I have four hours to kill," he said, rubbing his hands together.

Dan grinned. "Make it four and a half. It takes time to warm this bird up and get clearance to take off." He slapped Ron on the butt. "So go get back to your woman."

"Yes Sir!" Ron saluted, then quick-marched back to the bedroom.

Dan moaned a long, loud yummy sound. "This is soooo good!" he pronounced. "I can really taste the beer, but what's in the rub?"

Ron's goofy grin came out. "Just a little of this and a little of that. It's my own secret recipe." He took a bite of his chicken. "It goes well with my root beer can chicken and Kim's cola can chicken too."

Kim deftly speared a piece of Ron's bird and popped it in her mouth. "Ummm! This is," _chew_, _chew_, "soooo good," _chew_, _chew_, _swallow._ She put her hand on his shoulder. "Ron, sweetie," her voice starting to sound surypy.

Ron knew what was coming and turned his head away. Kim continued to lay on the PDP. "May I pleeese have a piece of your chicken?"

Ron slapped his hands over his eyes. "Kim, turn off the Puppy Dog Pout. You said please so take what you want."

"Thank You!" she said triumphantly, taking half his root beer flavored chicken and replacing it with an almost equal portion of her cola flavored poultry.

Ron peeked towards Dan between his fingers. "Is it over with?" He asked hesitantly. Dan nodded in affirmation. Ron gulped, "What's the damage?"

Dan shook his head. "No real damage. Looks like an even swap."

Ron lowered one hand, then the other. He opened his eyes and his goofy grin showed up. It skipped across his face and quickly disappeared, being pushed aside by a frown. "Hey, you took my breast!" He gasped. "And I have a big third leg!"

Both Kim and Dan nearly fell from their seats in laughter.

"Wha?" Ron yelled. "I'm a breast man. Kim should have my third leg!"

Dan did fall from his chair this time and rolled on the floor in hysterics. Kim leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear, "I know you're a breast man," she purred. "And you can give me your Big, Third, Leg, anytime." She gave him a peck on the lips.

_Boink_! Ron finally got the innuendo.

Kim sat down before Dan gathered his wits and took his seat. He mopped his forehead and turned to the two teens. "Would either of you two like to taste the real stuff?" He held his plate out in offering.

"No thank you," both said in unison.

"I had a major headache this morning from all of last night's fumes." Kim absentmindedly rubbed her temple with one hand.

"Not me." Ron beamed. "Your headache was from the alcohol your mouth absorbed before you spit out the drink in a napkin. Imagine what we'd be like if we had actually drank all that stuff." He turned to Dan. "We went clubbing last night and everyone was buying us drinks. There must of been, what, a hundred, two hundred?"

Kim calculated for a seconds. "Let's see. We went to five clubs, the tables were each about six feet in circumference, the glasses were all around three inches in diameter..." She frowned and gave up. "Too many. Let's just say the liqueur industry will show major profits this quarter."

"And you tried all of them?" Dan questioned.

"I sipped the first few before Ron told me his secret." She patted Ron's hand.

Dan turned to Ron, pointing an accusing finger. "So why weren't you hurting this morning?"

Ron rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I tolerate alcohol better than Kim." He added quickly, "Must be because I work around it in the kitchen." He didn't want to tell either of them that his Mystical Monkey Powers helped a lot. _"MMP self-healing powers Rock!"_ Ron thought to himself.

Dan checked his watch. "Well, we're about an hour out of Rome so I'd better get back up front." He rose from his chair. "Thanks for the meal, it was delicious. Don't worry about the dishes." Dan excused himself and went to the cockpit.

"Hmmm, an hour," Kim wondered aloud. "Can I have your Big Third Leg for a while, Ron?" she purred.

One-fifth of a second later, the room was devoid of human life.

Kim vaulted into the bedroom, did a cartwheel into a full one-plus-one, (somersault/full twist) landing on the bed and completing the routine with a half Herkie. "Ron, watch this!" Arms up, eyes closed, her cargo shorts and panties fell to the bed covers.

"Very good, Grasshopper!" Ron grinned and applauded. "You learn quickly."

Kim giggled. "I don't know why, but I can do it at will." She began to scratch her neck. "But when I do my neck gets all itchy."

"Right where you had the S and W tattoo!" Ron pointed at the spot and shuddered. "Sick and wrong," he muttered.

Kim's face darkened. "You think that Monkey King Amulet, the one which almost turned me into a real monkey, might have something to do with it?"

Ron shrugged. "The dingus had some sort of powers. No telling what residual effects were left over." He sauntered over to the bed. "May I try something else?"

Kim tittered, "What cha wanna try?" and started to take off her halter top.

Ron's hands stopped her. "Arms out for a minute." Kim complied. His hands wavered centimeters from her breasts and started to glow a beautiful shade of blue. Suddenly the knot in the halter started to untie by itself. Both Kim and Ron were shocked.

"Hum, that's interesting," Kim slyly said. "When did you learn that trick?"

"I didn't learn it," Ron stated flatly. "It just occurred to me I could probably do it."

"O.K. Lover," Kim hungrily said. "I ready for your third leg."

Ron's clothing flew off his body without him even touching a stitch. "Yes, Grasshopper." Ron tackled her onto the bed.


	15. Chapter 15 Rome Part 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. Kim, Ron and the gang like to come out and play with me every once in a while. I get bupkis for my en devours.

Chapter 15 Rome Part 1

Colonel Dan Grandness backed the Hummer out of the plane and drove off into the city. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable sat, dressed in their finest clothes they had brought, in the back seats. "Dan, tell me again why can't we sit up front with you?" Ron seemed a bit perplexed.

"Ron," the Colonel started, "You're going to THE Holy See. The Vatican, for Christ sake. It looks more impressive if you arrive in the back, like you're important people. They're all about image."

"If you say so," Ron chirped happily. He turned to Kim. "You think we'll meet the Pope?"

Kim, looking out the window and shrugged. "It'd be nice if we did, but I'm not holding my breath. He is a busy man." She looked at Ron. "Why would you ask? Do you want to meet him?"

"I was hoping to get a picture with His Holiness." Ron said giddily, bouncing in his seat.

"Why?" Kim queried. "You're Jewish."

"Kim," Ron said in indignation, "he's a very important, influential man in the world." Ron smiled. "Besides, I want to show it to Rabbi Katz. The Rabbi's a big fan."

"Oy!" Kim slapped her forehead.

"O.K. you two," Dan hushed them. "We're coming up on the gate. Let me do all the talking until we get inside."

Ron was about to say something but Kim landed a back fist to his stomach. Ron leaned back in his seat, unfazed by the love tap he'd just received.

Dan pulled up to the Swiss Guardsman at the gate. He rolled down his window, "Team Possible," was all he said.

The gate person said, "Hey G-man. Good to see you."

"Fluhberg, is that you?" Dan replied. "When did you pull duty here?"

"I just transfered in," Fluhberg beamed. "It took forever but there was an opening and I finally got in. Let me get in the Jeep, then follow me."

Fluhberg talked briefly to the other Guard, then got into a vehicle and sped off. Dan followed. Ron spoke up, "You know that guy? And why is he wearing a clown suit?"

"That guy, is a lieutenant in the Swiss Army," Dan growled. "And that clown suit is the official uniform of the Swiss Guard here in the Vatican. They've worn the same uniforms since they first marched in here in 1506 to safe guard the place. They were welcomed and blessed by Pope Julius II."

Ron's mouth opened to say something but Kim cut him off. "Don't make me hit you again." She rubbed her fist. "Since when have you had rock-hard abs?"

"He he, sorry, KP," Ron laughed half-heartedly. "You hit my belt buckle."

"Ron," Kim started. "This is a place of reverence and respect. Please be both. Keep. Your. Head. In. The. Game." She emphasized each of the last words with a poke to his forehead.

"Yes." Ron said, disheartedly. "Reverence and respect." He huffed back into the seat.

Kim leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you." Then she purred in his ear, "Lover."Their foreheads met in a loving touch.

"Don't worry, KP," Ron said lovingly. "You always know what button to push."

"No," she giggled. "But I'm learning."

The two vehicles stopped in from of a beautiful old building. "Here ya go," Dan said. "Just tell the receptionist who you are. I'll be out here talking with my buddy."

Kim and Ron entered and announced themselves. They waited a whole thirty seconds before an older man in a blues suit coat raced up to them. "Good afternoon Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable." He shook their hands. "My name is Harry Jackman, I'm the head of Vatican Security. Follow me to my office." He wheeled quickly and took off down the hall. When he got to his office he picked up the phone. "Sorry, Your Holiness, they've just arrived." He paused. "Yes, Your Holiness, at your convenience." He hung up the phone. "Sorry about that, but when He heard of the threat..." He let the last statement float. "Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said and sat down.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jackman." Kim extended her hand. Jackman was busily shuffling papers, looking for something on his desk. Kim dropped her hand.

Jackman picked up a piece of paper, "Ah, here it is." He turned to his guests. "The threat is bizarre to say the least." He handed the page to Kim.

"We didn't get to see the threat." She read the printout. "He means to steal the bones of St. Peter?" she said in horror.

"Yes," Jackman said dismissively. "Ever since that Di Vinci book came out, people think we have the remains of St. Peter buried in his crypt under the Basilica."

"And you don't." Ron stated the question.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Jackman said flatly.

"Why?" Ron questioned. "You can tell us, we have top security clearance. We've even been to Area 51."

"And?"

"We're not," Ron started confidently, but quickly lost steam as all three chimed in unison, 'at liberty to say.' "Sorry, continue the briefing," Ron sheepishly ceded.

"The theft is suppose to happen in three days," Jackman said. "Plenty of time for you to check our security and make plans. Have you accommodations in Rome?"

"I'm not sure." Kim thought for a moment. "We came straight from the airport but I think we are suppose to stay with the plane. Otherwise, we can always find a room someplace."

"No, no, no," Jackman waved off the notion. "He would have none of that. You will stay here." He pushed a button on the intercom. "Jenkins, come to my office."

Kim looked perplexed. "When you say He, do you mean the person on the phone? His Holiness?"

"Yes," Jackman smiled. "The Pope is very hospitable to celebrities like yourselves."

"Oh, we're not celeb..." Kim was cut off when a young man, wearing the same kind of blue blazer entered the room.

"Jenkins, this is Team Possible," Jackman made the introductions. "You have a suite for them, then escort them around and show them the grounds. You know the drill." Jackman buried himself in the paperwork on the desk.

"Follow me," Jenkins said, leading them out of the office. "Please excuse Jack. His job is a killer and he takes it seriously." He looked over his shoulder. "Sometimes he gets so deep into his work he forgets his manners." Jenkins turned back to our two teen heroes. "Now, let's get you two settled. Then we can show you around."

When they exited the building Kim and Ron went to the Hummer. Jenkins talked briefly to Dan and Lt. Fluhberg. Jenkins got in the Jeep with the Swiss Guardsman and Dan returned to his vehicle. "We follow," was all he said. The three climbed into the Hummer and took off.

As they wove their way through the streets of the great walled City/State, Ron asked, "So how's your friend?"

"He's great, loves his job here." Dan continued, "We're going out quail hunting tonight."

"Where?" Ron asked in total confusion. "Somewhere in the country? At night?"

Dan turned to Kim. "Physically, he may be fast, but he's still slow up the uptake." Kim giggled.

They pulled up behind another building and got out. They bade their good byes to Dan as Jenkins helped them in with their luggage. As they waited for an elevator, Kim asked, "I've looked over the layout of the grounds. Isn't one of the art museums close by?"

"Yes," Jenkins said, holding the elevator door for them. "You're in it." As the elevator rose he continued. "A lot of the buildings have duel uses. The museum is on the first floor, but we have accommodations on the other three floors. There are over three thousand people who work in the See. Almost all of them live within the wall."

"Wow," Ron said, "Fascinating."

Jenkins pulled two laminated cards out of his jacket pocket. "Here. Theses are your identification cards. If you leave the See, you'll need them to get back in. We're also making random checks when we see people wandering around."

Kim took the cards. They were Vatican I.D. s with their picture on them. "Is that because of the threat?"

No," Jenkins held the doors so they could get off the elevator, "just S.O.P. But the visitors that are approached would never know they're being checked out."

The three walked down the hall and entered a suite. Ron dropped his luggage, and his jaw hit the floor at the same time. The room looked like a cross between a museum and a master bedroom at any of the finest hotels in the world.

"We don't have room for all the antiquities we've acquired over the centuries, so we decorate with them," Jenkins said proudly. "That painting over the fireplace is a Raphael. One of his minor works. The furniture is Louie XV."

"You hear that Ron?" Kim said sarcastically. "No gymnastics on the bed." She turned to Jenkins. "Just kidding."

Jenkins smiled. "Very good." His face soured. "But your right, no gymnastics." He pulled a map out of his pocket. He unfolded it and spread it out on a table. "If you need to work off a little energy, we have a training facility here." He pointed his finger at one building. "You are here, and in this garage there is a car at your disposal."

Ron blanched. "I've heard about the traffic here in Rome. I don't think we should add to the mess."

Kim nodded. "If we go out we can always take a tour bus to see the city."

"If you want to see the sights," Jenkins smiled, "I know of someone who'll be happy to show you around." He looked at his watch and took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed. "Francesca? I have some guests here who'd like a tour." He paused. "Yes, them." Pause. "We'll see you in ten minutes." He hung up, put the cell away and smiled. "She'll be here in ten minutes to show you around the Vatican. I have other duties I have to attend to, so, until we meet again." Jenkins shook their hands and left.

Kim and Ron spent the time exploring the room and hanging up some of their clothes. There was a knock at the door and Ron answered it. A beautiful young lady with raven hair and dimples said in perfect English, "Good afternoon. I am Francesca."

Ron grinned. "Bon Juno," he said, mispronouncing the greeting. "Come on in. I'm Ron," he shook her hand, then pointed to Kim. "This is Kim."

Kim walked over and shook the girls hand. "Hi." She looked closely at Francesca. "You look familiar. Is your Father the head of Vatican Security?'

"Yes, he's my Dad." She beamed. "I heard about the threat, is that why your here?"

"Yep!" Ron said happily. "We've been chasing this guy around the world and now we're here."

"You know the threat is bogus," Francesca stated flatly.

Kim smiled. "We have the feeling it is, but I'm not complaining. We've seen the sights in Paris, Marrakesh and Rio and now we get to visit Roma!" She grabbed Ron around the waist. "And I get to do it with my fiancé!" She gave Ron a peck on the lips.

Ron smiled. "You really think you know who's leading us on this merry chase?"

"Ron, think about it a minute." Kim paused, then continued."We've been to four cities and there's been fabulous accommodations waiting for us. The rides we've had are on the best private jets around. We've had a car available in each city. Even Mayor Juan, in Rio, had tickets ready for us to take the train up to the statue. Now we're here. Mr. Jenkins had our I.D. cards ready? With our pictures on them? And he had the suite ready, and a map of the Vatican in his pocket? And a car for us? Too many coincidents for my book. I mean Wade is good, but..."

Ron thought for a moment. "Who's your main suspect? Wade? Or maybe the 'rents?"

Kim smiled. "I think Wade. It's probably a graduation slash wedding present from him. He's just playing us so we can finally see the sights."

Francesca frowned. "But I've followed your exploits. You've been in all of those cities before."

Ron cut in. "But we're usually focusing on the mission and then getting back to school. We've been everywhere but we never get to see anything except the villain's lair or some top secret facility."

Kim said to Ron, "We've been to Rome, what, two or three times?" Ron nodded and Kim continued. "This is the first time we've been close to the Vatican."

"Well then," Francesca smiled, "let's get a little closer. Are you two up for a walking tour or would you like to drive? I have a golf cart available."

Kim stretched. "We've been on a plane for nine hours. I'm up for a little walk. How about you, Ron?"

"I'm up for a wee stretch of the legs," Ron said opening the door for the two young ladies. "After you, Sig-nor-ritas."

Kim sighed. "Ron, you're mangling the language. Stick to your native tongue!" Ron raced off down the hall to call for the elevator.

Francesca said to Kim. "That's O.K. I think he's kind of cute."

Kim stopped Francesca. "I know, isn't he?" the two girls giggled and continued their walk down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16 Rome Part 2

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. I like to play with Kim, (Ron's fun for a while but that boy gets on my nerves.) I don't get paid for doing this. I sometimes wish I did.

Chapter 16 Rome Part 2

"So how long have you lived here, Francesca?" Kim asked Francesca as they walk through one of the gallery museums.

"Please call me Fran," she said to Kim and Ron." I've lived here all my life. I was born in the hospital, over there," she pointed out a window to the building next door, "a month after my Dad took over as Head of Security. Vatican City has been my playground ever since."

"So, do you go to school here?" Ron asked

"I used to," said Fran. "But now I go to the American School. That's were all the kids of foreign Diplomats and workers attend. When I graduate next year, I'd like to attend college in the U.S. Maybe Go City University."

"G.C.U. is a fine college," Ron said with a smile. "We almost went there." He put his arm around Kim's shoulder. "But we decided to stay a little closer to home. We'll be going to Upperton U. this fall."

Kim put both arms around Ron's waist. "It's the only college we could find that had Ron's culinary and business courses and my international diplomacy ones too. What are you planning to study?"

"I just want to get some the basics out of the way before I decide." Fran's cell phone rang disturbing the conversation. "Hello." She pauses. "Yes, we can be there in five minutes." She puts her phone away and turns to Kim and Ron. "Your audience with the Pope is in five minutes."

Ron started to breath funny, gasping for air.

"ArewedressedO.K.DoIneedtoshaveHowaremyteethDotheyhaveanyfoodinemWhere'smycamera?"

"Amp down Ron," Kim said gently. "You look fine and your camera's in my backpack." Ron opened his mouth to say something but Kim put a finger to his mouth. "And yes, it's loaded with fresh batteries and a new card."

Fran frowned. "Is he always like this?"

Kim giggled. "Yeah, but give him a minute and he'll come around." Ron started to take long, deep breaths. "See, he'll be fine. Let's go."

The threesome walked out of the museum and got in the golf cart. Fran asked, "Have you ever been briefed on what to do when meeting His Holiness?"

"Not really," Kim said. "But we looked up some information on-line. Ron should be wearing a jacket and tie, but he didn't bring either. My dress is O.K.," Kim continued, "but I should be wearing long sleeves, and the dress should be black. I don't have anything to cover my head, though I'm not Catholic so that might not be a problem." She thought for a moment. "Ron, what else did you read?"

Ron thought for a second. "Let's see. Always address him as Your Holiness or Holy Father. When we are introduced, I kneel on the left knee with my back straight and kiss the Fisherman's ring, out of respect for his office. Kim should curtsy. We keep standing unless he offers a seat. That's about all I remember."

Francesca smiled. "Very good you two. Don't worry, Kim, about your dress and something to cover your head. It'll be O.K. since this is an informal meeting. About the only thing you forgot is to genuflect and kiss the ring when you depart. The same as when you greet him." She turned the corner and pulled up to a building. "We're meeting Cardinal Antonio Funicello here. No relation to the actress, if you're wondering. He'll take us in to the meet and greet."

As they walked up the steps and into the building, Fran turned to Ron and said. "Remember, when you meet the Cardinal, kneel on your right knee and address him as Your Eminence. The left knee's reserved for His Holiness, the Pope."

Ron grinned as a man in purple vestments approached. "the last time I got down on my knees in front of guy was when Brikk was gonna beat my brains in. And it wasn't his ring I was kissing."

"Ron. Head. Game!" Kim forcefully whispered through clenched teeth.

Ron, like he had been doing it all his life, genuflected perfectly. "Your Eminence," he said respectfully and kissed the purple sleeve, when offered. Kim and Fran curtsied.

Cardinal Funicello grinned from ear to ear. "Ah, Team Possible. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. His Holiness and I have followed your exploits in the news for years and are big fans." He turned to the other lady present. "Ah, Francesca. Nice to see you again. How are your school going? Still straight A's, I hope?"

"Very well, Your Eminence." She curtsied a little. "Thank you for asking. I am having a little trouble in Home Economics though."

The Cardinal grinned. "You should ask for help from the young man with you."

Everyone looked at Ron.

"I'd be happy to give you some pointers in the kitchen," Ron said bowing to Fran. She giggled.

"Now," the Cardinal said straightening up and officially announcing, "it's time to meet The Holy Father."

The three teens followed the Cardinal down a long hall, Kim and Ron gawked at all the priceless art objects along the way. As they approached the end of the hall, the Swiss Guard opened the double doors. Francesca stopped just inside the doors while the others proceeded on. A man in white vestments, seated on what could only be called a throne, waved them forward. Cardinal Funicello genuflected and kissed the the man's ring, then said, "Your Holiness. May I present Team Possible. Miss Kimberly Ann Possible and Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable. Team Possible, His Holiness, Pope Paul the Eleventh."

Kim and Ron preformed perfectly in the introduction. The Pope motioned them to sit next to him. "Thank you for coming on such short notice," the Pope said. "The threat to our most Holy of relics is very worrisome."

"From what we're seen," Kim started, "your security should be able to handle any threat." She paused as his words sank in. "Wait, do you mean the bones of St. Peter are really here? We were told..."

The Pope waved a hand, cutting her off. "Mr. Jackman told you that he could not say one way or the other. Only I have the authority to say they are here." He turned to the man in the purple robes. "Cardinal Funicello, you will show them." The Cardinal bowed in assent. The Pope turned to Ron and Kim. "While you are here, I would ask one thing of you, Mr. Stoppable."

"Holy Father!" Ron said in astonishment, "What can I do for you?"

The Pope scratched his chin. "Your accomplishments in the culinary world precedes you. I've always wanted to try an American meal. Would you prepare something for me tonight?"

"I would be most honored, Your Holiness. What would you like?"

"I would like to try a Naco," he said with a slight grin. "And who better to prepare it than the very inventor."

Kim fell into a giggle fit and Ron fell out of his chair.

Later, after the tour beneath St. Peter's Basilica and the meal prepared by Ron, the Pope wiped his mouth with a paper napkin and said, "That was most interesting, most enjoyable. Thank you."

Cardinal Funicello looked to Ron. "But why the paper plates and napkins?"

Ron grinned. "It's an ambiance thing. I believe food like this should be eaten just like you're at the restaurant."

"Very good," the Pope said. "Now I have one last request."

"You name it," Kim responded.

"Since we've entrusted you with our secret," the Holy Father said, scratching his forehead, "could you tell us one of yours? Say, Area 51?"

Kim looked at Ron and nodded. Ron said, "You mean about flying saucers, alien technology, yada yada? It's all a double negative cover story."

Kim nodded in agreement. "It's all true. You should talk with Major Simms. He may be agreeable to letting you to talk to the aliens. You know, maybe a theological discussion to further diplomacy between the races."

The Pope beamed. "Ah, that is an excellent suggestion. Thank you." He turned to the Cardinal. "Unfortunately, I must go to attend to some other matters." He stood up and all at the table arose also. He turned to Ron. "Did you get enough pictures?"

"Thank you, Your Holiness." Ron knelt and kissed the proffered ring. "Rabbi Katz will be tickled pink."

Kim curtsied. "Thank you for your time. We had a wonderful evening."

As the Pope left, he made the Sign of the Cross and said, "May God go with you on your many journeys."

After the door closed, Kim turned to Ron. "Was that something or what? Not only did we get to meet the Pope, but you got to cook for him."

"There's only one thing to say to that," Ron said, his goofiest grin on his face.

Both Kim and Ron shot an arm in the air and yelled, "BooYah!"

Laughter could be heard from the other side of the doors the Holy Father had just went through.

Kim snuggled up to Ron in the Louie XV bed. "You know, Ron," she said, drawing circles on his chest with a finger, "this might be a very memorable night. I mean we could do it in the Vatican for our first time." She quickly added, "If you want to."

"I was just thinking the same thing," he said, arms folded behind his head. He gave her a kiss. "If you think we should."

They looked deeply into each others eyes. "Nah," they said in unison.

Ron smiled. "Maybe if we stay at Buckingham Palace."

Kim giggled. "Or how about the Lincoln Bedroom at the White House."

They kissed again. "How about," Ron asked, "the Mount Middleton Lodge on the night of August 19th?"

"It's a date." Kim snuggled in deeper. "So, you want to fool around?" she asked hesitantly.

Ron thought for a second. "No, not really. For some reason, it just doesn't feel right. I mean the Holy See and all."

Kim sighed and smiled. "For some reason... I feel the same way."

Ron turned off the light, then said. "Now if it were the Lincoln Bedroom or Buckingham Palace..."

Kim giggle. "Good night, Ron."

The morning found Kim, Ron and Francesca in the office of the Head of Vatican Security. "I do apologize for being a tad brusque, yesterday, " Mr. Jackman said. "I've been fairly swamped with the threat and a couple of state visits coming up."

"No big," Kim said, offhandedly. "We totally understand."

Mr. Jackman smiled. "By the way, I just got off the phone with Major Simms. He really cottoned to the idea of a summit between His Holiness and the Aliens. He told me the Aliens liked the idea, too."

Francesca spoke up. "So, Kim why do you need a degree in international diplomacy? You've just proved you got the knack already."

"I know," Kim said confidently. "I can get an interview for the job with my reputation alone, but the sheepskin would seal the deal." She added, "And there may be a few tricks of the trade I can pick up in school."

Kim turned to Mr. Jackman. "Anyway, from what we've seen, your security is tight. I don't know where we can help, except be extra eyes in case the threat pans out. We'd just be in the way."

"Well," Jackman started, "His Holiness told me he'll sleep better now that you're here. That's good enough for me." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them briskly. "Now, there's a few days before you're needed for the stakeout and my daughter has told me you'd like to see the sights. Why don't you kids get out of here!"

Kim beamed. "If you need to contact us you have Ron's cell phone number or you can reach me through Wade."

Francesca grabbed Kim's arm and started to drag her from the room. "He also has me on speed dial. Let's get out of here!"

Ron watched as Kim was towed down the hall. "Ah, later!" he said to Jackman, and tore out the door.

When the three teens got outside, Kim pulled up short. "Wait a minute, Fran. Won't you feel like a third wheel?"

Francesca giggled. "Not when we get to the Spanish Steps. My boyfriend is meeting us there."

Both Kim and Ron laughed. "No wonder you wanted to get out of there fast," Ron said. "Well, how do we get there?"

"My cars in the garage." Fran led them to her car and drove to the gate. Kim had her stop there and rolled down her window.

"Hey, lieutenant," she yelled to the Swiss Guardsman in the booth. "Kim Possible. From yesterday, remember?"

Lt. Fluhberg came over to the vehicle. "Yes, nice to finally meet you. Dan and I talked a little about you two last night."

Kim queried, "So how did the quail hunt go?"

The lieutenant laughed. "We almost bagged a couple, but they flew away."

The two girls in the car laughed. Ron looked puzzled. "Better hunting next time," Francesca chimed in and drove off.

"I still don't get it." Ron pondered a moment. "Where can you hunt for quail in Italy. Isn't it an American bird?"

"Ron," Fran said in disgust. "They meant they were going out bar hopping to find woman."

The light bulb went on above Ron's head. "Oh, I get it now. Quail. Birds. Women."

"Ron," Kim said sternly, "sometimes you can be so naive." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Don't ever change."

The speedy car ride was all white knuckles for Ron as he held tight to his seat belt with both hands. Kim was puzzled, but slightly excited as she tried to second guess the path Fran was weaving around and between the other vehicles. When they got to the Spanish steps, Francesca introduced our two teen heroes to her boyfriend, Frederick Farnsworth. "Freddy is here with his Father who's the Ambassador from England." She hung on his arm and kissed his cheek. "Freddy, this is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

"Jolly good to meet you two," he said in a very British accent, shaking their hands.

Francesca slapped Freddy's arm. "Don't you start that with them."

"Wha?" Freddy gasped. "Everyone from England is suppose to sound like that."

"You might have been born in England," Fran stated, "but you've been living here, and going to the American School, longer than I have. You don't have a British accent." The four teens laughed.

"So, Franny told me you're here on a mission." Freddy said to Kim and Ron. "Anything interesting?"

"It's no big," Kim said. She turned to Francesca. "I haven't told your Father yet, but you're right. I'm sure the threat is bogus. Let's stop at a cafe and I'll fill you in."

They found a quaint little restaurant in the next block and sat at a table outside. After they ordered some breakfast, Kim explain their trip so far and her suspicions of Wades involvement.

"So," Freddy concluded, "You've been getting to see the sights that you didn't get to see when you were on other missions."

Fran thought for a minute. "That might explain why Daddy was so short with you yesterday. He's a terrible actor," she giggled.

"And another piece of the puzzle falls into place," Ron said in revelation. "All our contacts have been so accommodating. They all have to be in on it."

"That's true," Kim sighed. "But it leads us to a very important point. Do we confront Wade or go along for the ride and enjoy ourselves?"

"But you might be wrong," Freddy chimed in. "There might actually be someone out there making the threats and then changing his mind."

"That's true too." Kim said. The table went silent for a couple of minutes.

Ron finally spoke up. "I think we should confront Wade. If he fesses up, then we'll tell him to continue the chase as planned. We'll just act out our parts as well. If we're wrong then we can have Wade check and see if our parents are pulling some strings."

"There's one fatal flaw in your plan," Kim said dejectedly. "My acting ability."

"Kim," Ron beamed, "you've been acting like it was Wade for a few days now. There should be no problems if we actually confirm it's true. Those problems you had when you tried out for the play? You were concentrating on the lines and not where you were going." He turned Franny and Freddy. "She fell into the orchestra pit." The three started to laugh. Kim glowered at Ron. "Four time!" Ron concluded.

Kim punched Ron in the arm, then started to giggle. "Actually it was five times. You were laughing so hard you missed one."

After breakfast, the four teens made a whirlwind tour of Rome. They wandered around the Colosseum and Parthenon, threw some coins in the Trevi Fountain and saw the Roman Forum and Senate House.

Fran said, "What else do you have on your list?"

Kim sat down on a bench. "My list is complete and I'm bushed. I think I just ran headlong into a major case of jet lag."

Ron sat beside her. "I'm all in too. The only place that's still on my list is the Jewish Ghetto and Trastevere. I understand there's a great little piazza there that most tourist don't know about."

"Yes, Campo de' Fiori," Freddy recollected. "That's where they held executions during the Inquisition."

Fran sat beside Ron and Kim. "I'm a little tired too. We can go there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow would do nicely." Kim yawned and stretched. "I feel like I've just went ten rounds with Shego."

Ron grinned. "You don't look it."

Kim smiled weakly. "Thank you for the compliment." She kissed him on the lips.

Fran turned to Freddy and whispered in his ear, "They are a cute couple, aren't they." Freddy nodded.

As the four teens wandered back to the car, Fran said. "You mentioned Shego. Is she tough?"

"She's the toughest I've ever faced," Kim said, matter of factly. "But I always win in the end."

"Well, then maybe you need a new challenge," Fran concluded. "I know seven styles of Kung Fu and can't find anyone who can beat me."

"Kim knows sixteen styles," Ron started, "and... wait!" He turned to Fran. "Did your Father suggest you challenge Kim?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

There was a pregnant pause before all four teens said, "Wade!"


	17. Chapter 17 Rome Part 3

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. Kim, Ron and Wade come out and play with me for a while, then they return to the Buena Vista Lot in Burbank. I don't get payed, but that's O.K. I receive satisfaction from a well turned phrase and the praise or scorn I get from the reviews.

Chapter 17 Rome Part 3

Francesca Jackman dropped off her boyfriend, Freddy Farnsworth, at the British Embassy where he lived. After a too brief good bye kiss, (at least for her that is,) she returned to her car and drove Kim and Ron back to Vatican City. "So, are you guys gonna confront Wade?" she asked, parking her car.

They all got out and started walking. "Yes, we will when we get back to our suite." Kim frowned. "I hate to do it, but I gotta know."

"Well, good luck." Fran hugged them both. "Are we still on for tomorrow morning?"

"Yep." Ron grinned. "We'll meet you in the gym at 7:30."

Kim and Ron bade their good nights and went to their room. Ron got the Kimmunicator out of Kim's backpack.

"Hey, Ron." Wade sipped his soda. "How'd your day go?"

"Not bad, Wade," Ron said hesitantly, Kim pacing back and forth behind him, obviously in deep thought. "We got the low down on the threat and had time to look around Rome. Ah, Wade," Ron said hesitantly, "Kim want to ask you something." He quickly handed the Kimmunicator to Kim.

"Thanks Mr. Jellyfish." She turned her attention to Wade. Her Web Master and the creator of all her gadgets. Her friend for so many years. "WADE!" she yelled into the devise. Ron snatched it from her hand.

"Ah, I guess I better handle this. Kim's a little out of sorts from jet lag." Ron turned to Kim. "Go lay down and chill. pleeese?" He tried the PDP which made her laugh a little. She sat in a chair and motioned him to continue.

"Any news on our Mr. X.?" Ron queried.

Wade shook his head. "Sorry, but I haven't solved the encryption code."

Ron frowned. "Isn't that a little strange? I mean you live for those things."

Wade fumbled with his soda.

"Anyway, we've gathered a lot of clues as to who he is." Ron continued. "Follow me for a minute. Big Daddy gave us two clues. One, he's not a mystery man, and two, he's closer than you think. Now, we've had great rides set up really fast, and the accommodations we've stayed at are all first rate. You're good Wade, but not that fast. Big Daddy had a credit card set up for Kim when she won the bet. He had to have known he'd be making the bet before the threat was even made. Credit cards take a couple of days at least, to create and distribute. Mr. Jackman called his assistant in to meet us. Jenkins had a suite at the ready and our I.D. cards in his pocket when he arrived. With our pictures on them!" Ron paused for effect. "And the pieceofresistance, "

"Piéce de Résistance!" Kim interrupted with the correct French pronunciation.

Ron smiled and continued, "the final clue, came last night. Kim had told you she was getting a little antsy, since she hasn't had a good fight lately. All of a sudden, Fran tells us her father had suggest she spar with Kim. Now, I just checked on the web and she's a highly rated and well respected Kung Fu Artist. Plus, the fact her Dad couldn't look us in the eye when dealing with us. He's a bad actor, so he must have known the threat was false. And the targets? The Di Vinci artifact maybe. But Big Daddy, the statue of 'Christ The Redeemer' and the bones of St. Peter? Come on. What kinda targets are those?"

Kim got up and smugly looked over Ron's shoulder. "Spill Wade. You are Mr. X."

Wade looked disheartened. "How long have you known?"

Ron grinned. "I figured it out last night."

Kim slyly smiled. "I've known since Marrakesh!"

"Marrakesh!" both Ron and Wade spat.

"When Big Daddy Brotherson gave us the second clue, it all came together." Kim smiled. "A person who's not a mystery or a man, and is closer than we think? It meant he's a very close friend that's a boy, that could only be you or the tweebs. They don't have the resources, but you do. Plus Mr. X. seemed to know when we had seen all the sights and it was time to move us along. You always know what we've been doing. I remembered you still have me and Ron micro-chipped. All-in-all it's a very nice gift, Wade. Is it for graduation or the wedding? Or both."

Wade weakly smiled. "You got me Kim. It's a graduation slash wedding present. So, do you want to come home?"

"Are you kidding?" Kim asked. "We're having the time of our lives. It's the best present ever!"

"Yeah," Ron added. "We've been seeing the sights and getting treated like royalty. It's fantastic."

"Thank you Wade," Ron and Kim said lovingly.

"So," the boy genius started, rubbing the back of his head. "The question still remains. Do you want to continue or come on home?"

"What else do you have on the agenda?" Ron asked giddily.

Wade typed a few keys. "I was gonna send you to Munich, Sydney, Washington D.C., then London for almost a week so you could also take in Scotland and Ireland, then you'd end up in Tokyo."

"Those all sound great," Kim said. "But how much is this costing you?"

"Not much at all," Wade smiled. "Everyone decided to provide their services or accommodations for free because you've saving the world so many times. The only real cost was for Big Daddy. He wanted a case of your cheerleader chocolate." Wade frowned and added, "then he blackmailed me for a second case saying he would expose me if I didn't give in."

Kim and Ron laughed, then Ron spoke. "Wade, we want to continue the trip. There are two ways we can handle it. We can act like we don't know who our mystery man is, or you can tell everyone that the jig is up and to treat us like V.I.P. tourists."

Kim leaned in and gave a peck to Ron's cheek. "My vote is to tell everyone and just enjoy the trip. No pretense or anything."

Ron smiled. "I'm with Kim on this. Bring everything above board. Otherwise, Big Daddy may hit you up for another case of chocolate." He turned to Kim. "I still find it strange we haven't been called on any missions. I mean during this so-called mission."

Wade beamed. "There's nothing strange about it. Most of your foes are behind bars right now. The few that are on the loose, like Professor Dementor, have declared a truce until after the Honeymoon. I think Dementor said it best when he told your parents that you deserve a break. After battling all your foes and graduating high school with honors at the same time, you deserve a year off."

"Wait," Ron said in shock. "The 'rents know all about it?"

"They were the ones to come up with the idea." Wade took a sip of soda. "I guess Mrs. Dr. Possible was listening all those times Kim would come home from a mission and tell her about it. She realized you were doing all the traveling but not seeing any of the sights. They also said it would fit in with their 'decision.'" Wade used air quotes for the last word. "I guess you know what they mean by that."

Kim and Ron laughed again. "Yes we do, Wade," Kim giggled. "So when did you plan to move us on to our next city?"

"I was going to give you tomorrow in Rome, then send you to Munich the next morning."

"Munich is nice," Ron stated, "but we did see a lot of it when Adrena Lynn was running around causing trouble. Can we stay here a few more days, or go on to the next city?"

"I tell you what guys," Wade took a sip of soda while thinking. "Everyone has been told the schedule would be flexible, so nothing is set in stone. Why don't you take some time and come up with an itinerary? Add or subtract places to your hearts content." Wade typed a few strokes on his keyboard. "There are quite a few places that I've got standing by in case, heaven forbid, one of the cities or contacts had to beg out."

Kim beamed. "That super Wade. But what time frame are we talking here? We're suppose to be at Yamanouchi next month."

"And what about our parents?" Ron asked. "Are they expecting us back anytime soon?"

Wade sipped his soda. "Except for Yamanouchi, you have all Summer. Both your parents said, and Ron, I'm quoting your Dad, 'If you can keep them out of our hair for the whole Summer, go right ahead.'"

Ron laughed his head off. "Yep, that sounds just like Dad!"

"You start letting people know what happened," Kim said, "and we'll put together a World Tour that will put the _Oh_ _Boyz_ last one to shame."

"Great Kim." Wade beamed. "I'm glad this is finally out in the open. As much fun as I had playing you, the possible consequences of you finding out terrified me." He shuddered a little.

"Wade," Kim looked dejected. "You had nothing to worry about! You played a trick on us, so what! It's not like we could hire Shego and send her over to your house for revenge." Kim smiled a wicked little smile and added sarcastically, "We would never do anything like that!"

Wade scratched the back of his head and giggled. "Actually guys..."

"No!" Ron said in disbelief. "Shego came to your house?"

Wade sipped his soda and smiled. "No, but she's been helping me, on-line, from prison. She set up a lot of the contacts for the trip. Said it was her graduation/wedding present and sends along her best wishes."

Ron fell to his knees, stretched out his arms above him, and went into Over-Drama-Drive. "IS THERE NO ONE IN THIS WHOLE WIDE WORLD THAT DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT OUR TRIP?"

Wade took a long slow sip of his drink. Finally he smiled and quickly said, "Gotta go, Bye!" The screen went blank.


	18. Chapter 18 Rome Part 4 The Fight

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. Kim and the gang come out to play with me and my character friends. I don't get payed for my efforts. (If I did... segue into dream sequence # 1. I'm sitting poolside behind my bungalow in the Hollywood hills, whacking away at my laptop, sipping my single malt scotch...)

A/N: Did you guess? Wade sets Kim and Ron up with a "new villain" to chase around the world, but the threats never develop, so our two teen heroes get to see the sights. If you had a Summer to travel the World, free of cost, where would you go? They'll make that decision next chapter. I feel a good fight scene is needed right now.

Chapter 18 Rome Part 4 The Fight

Destinations?

Where to go? What to do? Who to see?

Both Kim and Ron tossed and turned in bed for over an hour before they silently got up and grabbed pen and paper. Not a word was spoken between the two, but they knew what they had to be done before they could get any rest that night. Ron laid on the bed, thinking and making notes, clad in his boxer shorts with pink hearts. Kim sat at the desk doing the same. She wore only a robe.

Fifteen minutes later Ron got up and, ripping the paper from the notepad, slapped the page on the table in the main room. He turned silently, walked to the bed and crawled under the covers. Kim wrote one more item at the top of the page and circled it a couple of times. She reread her scribblings, got up and threw the whole pad of paper onto the table next to Ron's single sheet. Kim walked to the bed shedding the robe as she went, slid between the sheets, and kissed Ron. She spooned back into Ron's loving embrace and the two fell asleep.

The teddy bear alarm clock clanged away at 7:00 A.M. Kim groaned and slapped at it. She missed only once before it was finally silenced. She twisted in Ron's embrace to face him. "Good Morning," she cooed and kissed him full on the lips.

After a minute Ron grinned his way out of the kiss saying, Good Morning to you too. Sleep well?"

Kim gave him another peck on the lips. "Yeah, after I got the list off my mind and onto paper. You?"

"Same here." He preformed a backwards rolling somersault that landed him on his feet beside the bed. "I'm ready for a good workout. How about you?"

Kim giggled. "You know, I think I'm ready for anything right now."

"Does that include going up against the best Kung Fu Artist in Vatican City?" Ron quipped.

Kim rolled out of bed and stretched. "Lead me to the gym!"

The two quickly dressed in sweats and, grabbing their gis and backpacks, headed out the door. They meandered through the streets, arm in arm and heads together, for a couple of minutes before finally turning a corner and headed for the gym.

When they arrived they found the place full of activity. Francesca spotted the teens as they came in and greeted them. "Hi you two," she said cheerfully then turned serious. "Did you make the call? What happened."

Kim and Ron smiled. "It was just like we thought," Ron started.

"Wade had set the whole thing up at our parents suggestion," Kim continued.

"And now we get to make our own itinerary for the rest of the trip," Ron concluded.

Fran's head bounced between the two teens in front of her. "I wish you two would stop doing that."

"What?" Kim and Ron chimed together.

Fran shook her head violently. "Completing each others sentences. It's like watching a tennis match. I think I'm getting whiplash." She frowned for a whole five seconds before a wide smile broke and she fell into a fit of laughter.

Kim smiled knowingly. Frowning Ron, sometimes a bit slow on the uptake, finally grinned and laughed with her. "He he, Good one."

Kim waited patiently, until the laughter subsided. "Where can I go and change?" She held up her gi.

Fran led the two to the other side of the gym and pointed at a door. "Ron can change in there. Kim, follow me to the Ladies Locker room." Ron went in the door.

"So, do you have some places in mind?" Fran said as she led Kim through the next door. "I mean to see. I can think of a dozen cities I'd like to see off the top of my head."

"We each wrote out a list last night," Kim said, taking off her sweats, "but we haven't compared them yet. We'll probably do that later today." Kim slipped on her sports bra and smiled. "We have all summer to wander the World. No bad guys or school to worry about." She sighed. "Just the two of us."

"Sound romantic!" Fran enthused.

Kim tied her gi and stood. "Yeah," she half-smiled. "But I am getting a little homesick right now. This is the longest I've ever been away from Middleton and the family."

"So," Fran said knowingly.

"So our first stop will be home." Kim's full smile came out. "Thanks for letting me voice that." She paused. "I'm sure Ron is having a great time and wants to continue on all summer before heading for home."

"Are you sure," Fran posed. "Have you talked about it yet? You two seem to be of one mind most of the time."

"Nope," Kim grabbed her bag off the floor and headed for the door. "We didn't say word one when we wrote out our lists."

Fran smiled. "I'm sure wherever you two go you'll be happy, because you'll be together."

"That is so true." Kim sighed, opened the door, and looked out at the bustling gym floor. "Is this place always so busy at this time of the morning?"

Fran giggled. "No. I think half of the guys want to see you fight and the other half want to see me get my butt kicked."

"They want to see you get beat?" Kim said in astonishment. "Why?"

"Cause I can whoop their collective asses every time we spar." Fran laughed. "They won't take me on one at a time anymore. It always has to be three or four and even then it's not much of a challenge."

Kim looked impressed. "So are you all warmed up?"

"Not really," Francesca said. "I usually stretch and work out for a half hour before I'm ready. How about you?"

Kim slyly smiled. "I'm ready to go now. When you freak fight, you don't have time to warm up." She thought for a moment. "I have an idea so you can warm up properly." Kim looked around the gym. "Who's the best fighter here, after you?"

Fran scanned the crowd and pointed. "Over there, Giovanni." She indicated a huge guy in sweats that didn't fit his physique. The tight garments rippled as he punched the speed bag.

Ron came up and said. "What's up ladies?"

Kim turned to Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Could you do us a favor?"

"What cha want me to do?" Ron said warily.

Kim smiled. "Fran's not ready to spar yet. She needs a half hour to warm up. Could you go a few rounds with someone else so she can warm up properly?"

Fran was shocked. "You want Ron to go up against Giovanni?"

"Why not?" Ron grinned.

"He'll tear you to shreds!" Fran said shuddering.

Kim slyly smiled. "You've never seen Ron in action."

"Do you need the whole half hour or can I just take him down quickly," Ron said with his goofy grin firmly plastered across his face.

Francesca was dumbstruck. Kim smiled and said, "Play with him for a few minutes, then take him out. If Fran needs more time you can always get a few more guys into the ring."

Kim and Ron walked towards the man at the speed bag. Fran followed. "So who do I get to fight?" Ron said flippantly.

Kim pointed to the man in front of them. "Giovanni?"

Giovanni stopped and looked at the two people in front of him. "Yes."

"Hi," Kim said, extending her hand. "I'm Kim and this is Ron."

The big man smiled. "I know, Team Possible. Pleasure to meet you." He shook both their hands.

"Fran said you're the best fighter next to her," Kim started, "and we were wondering..."

Giovanni cut her off. "I would never fight you Kim. I've seen some footage of you fighting abilities, I'm no match for you."

"How about me?" Ron chimed in.

Giovanni took a step forward. He towered over Ron. "You want to fight me?"

Ron grinned. "Just a few round until Francesca is warmed up for her bout with Kim. What cha say?"

Giovanni turned to Francesca. "I don't want to hurt Kim Possible's sidekick."

"Partner!" Kim barked between clenched teeth.

"Kim, amp," Ron said smoothly and turned to the big man in front of him. "I won't get hurt. I'd wager you can't even lay a finger on me."

Giovanni laughed. "You say that, and you haven't seen me fight?"

"I've seen you on the speed bag." Ron smiled wickedly. "That's all I need."

Giovanni shrugged. "O.K. how you want to play it?"

Ron thought for a moment as a crowd gathered around them.. "I'm mainly a street fighter. How about no holds barred? The gym is the battlefield."

"Are you kidding?" Francesca shrieked. "Giovanni's the best street fighter in Rome!"

Ron shrugged. "The ring is too confining for me." He looked over the pack of people surrounding them and raised his voice. "And if you think Giovanni here is in trouble, don't hesitate to join in."

Murmurs ran through the crowd. "You talk the talk." Giovanni said as he crouched, letting his right foot slid in front of him. His hands, one arched above his heads and the other stretched out towards Ron, went to the ready. "Let's see if you can walk the walk?" He beckoned Ron with the out stretched hand.

The crowd backed up giving the two fighter room. Kim kissed Ron on the cheek. "Go get him," she said, then grabbed Fran and led her to a bench along the wall. "We'll be over here."

"Hey," Ron yelled to Kim. "I thought I was doing this so you two could warm up?" Kim just blew him a kiss.

"O.K.," Ron turned to opponent. He sighed and stood with his fists on his hips. "Let's do this."

The two stood there. Giovanni in a classic Kung Fu pose, Ron nonchalant. Ten, twenty, then thirty seconds went by before Ron spoke. "So, are you gonna attack?"

"Are you ready? Your defenses aren't up," the big man growled.

"Dude," Ron said folding his arms, "My defenses are always up. Make your move."

"Kiai!" Giovanni yelled and charged. He preformed a perfect flying front kick aimed at Ron's head. Ron side stepped and whipped an arm up and into the leading leg. Giovanni unceremoniously landed on his back but got up quickly and spun to face Ron.

Ron shook his head. "Saw that one coming a mile away."

Fran gasped. "Ron. Don't taunt him," she yelled. "You'll only make him mad."

Kim whispered, "That's the whole point."

Fran looked at Kim. "But I fight better when I'm angry. I'm more focused."

"Angry, yes." Kim smiled. "But Ron has a way of getting his opponents so upset they can't think straight. It's a gift."

Giovanni charged and threw a right fist at Ron. Ron ducked to the left and ended up behind the bigger man. Giovanni shot his left foot out behind him. Ron parried the blow and brought an elbow down on Giovanni's thigh. Swiftly, Ron kicked his left foot into the back of Giovanni's right knee. The big man fell again. "Nice back kick," Ron commented. "Too bad it was way too slow." Ron looked around to the crowd. "Is he just off today or does he always fight like this?"

Giovanni got into a crouch and tried a leg sweep. Ron hopped over it and turned his back to his foe. "Please tell me this is not one of your best fighters!" he pleaded to the pack of people in front of him. Giovanni roared and lunged at Ron's back. Ron did the splits and flattened himself to the floor, letting the big guy sail over him. Ron rolled back onto his shoulders and flipped up to a standing position. "Come on big guy," Ron said, watching Giovanni stand and walk towards him. "You can do better that that." Giovanni let loose a flurry of fists and feet that Ron dodged, weaving and bobbing. Suddenly Ron's hand flew out and landed squarely in Giovanni's bread basket. The big man crumpled into a ball on the floor. "Ooh, sorry about that. I tried to pull that punch."

He turned to Kim. "How long do you want me to do this?"

Kim shrugged. "If he's not a challenge, why not let all the others join in?"

Ron shrugged. "Who else wants to play?" he yelled, looking over the crowd. Everyone took a collective step back. Ron turned back to the two girls sitting on the sideline and shrugged, "No takers." He bent over to minister to Giovanni.

Fran's eyes were as big as dinner plates and her jaw was almost on the floor. Kim stood up and walked over to Ron, tossing him a towel. "Will he be O.K.?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Ron said assuredly. "He's just got the wind knocked out of him." He beamed. "I hit him in the solar plexus but I was aiming a little higher."

Ron stood and toweled off. Kim wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a big kiss.

Francesca joined the two. "That was amazing. I've never seen anyone move so fast."

Ron giggled, "Thank you. Now when are you two going to fight? I love to see two girls going at it." Kim slapped him on the butt.

Kim turned in Ron's arms and asked, "Are you ready, Fran?"

Fran pointed at Kim. "You're better than Ron?"

Kim and Ron nodded. "She's about ten time better than I am," Ron said, matter of factly.

Kim slapped Ron's arm. "No. I'm not that far ahead of you. Maybe five or six times."

"I'm not even in Ron's league!" Fran cried.

Kim giggled. "You gotta remember, Ron is usually taking on ten or twelve henchmen at a time. He has to be good and fast."

Ron's goofy grin showed up. "On a good day I can take on twenty."

"Now you're just bragging," Kim chided him. She gave him a peck on the lips. "Deservedly so."

Fran fainted.

Ten minutes later Fran awoke sitting on the bench. Ron was sitting next to her. There were screams and hollers coming from the ruckus in front of them. She looked on as Kim was being attacked by a host of men and Kim was winning.

"So, you're finally awake," Ron said gently, patting her hand.

"What?" Francesca blurted out as she sat up.

"You fainted," Ron said as he handed her a bottled water. "Kim came here for a workout, so she had to take on everyone else. You can join in, if you feel up to it."

"Ron, how's she doing," Kim yelled as she tossed a guy into three others.

"She's fine, KP. Just getting her wits about her!" Ron yelled back.

Fran watched as Kim, in what seemed to be one continuous move, flipped and side kicked one man, cartwheeled into a second and back flipped into two more. Fran turned to Ron. "I hardly recognize any of her moves. What style is she using?"

"I guess it could be called KimStyle." Ron thought for a moment. "But I think that names been Trademarked." Ron shook his head and returned his attention to Fran. "Kim knows sixteen styles of Kung Fu. She's combined them all, then thrown in her cheer leading skills to get what you're seeing now."

Fran's head jerked from one point to another to another as she followed Kim's moves. There were six or seven guys left standing. At least twenty were on the ground, moaning or out cold.

Ron yelled, "How's the workout going?"

"Best I've had in weeks!" Kim grunted as she took out two more opponents. The remaining four took a step back, bowed to Kim and collapsed in exhaustion. Kim bowed to the four corners of the gym and walked over to the bench.

Ron lobbed a bottle of water to Kim as she approached. Kim took a big swig and dumped the rest over her head. Ron handed her a towel.

"You two are..." Fran jabbered. "I mean, I've won in all my tournaments but what I just saw was..." She flung herself back against the wall. "I'm not worthy to be in the same room as you two," she sobbed.

Kim sat down and put her arm around Fran. "Don't say that. You're used to tournaments. That's all form and formality. What you saw here this morning was street fighting. It's free flow and do what you have to do. I'm not that good in tournaments." Kim winked at Ron. Ron wagged a finger at her.

"Yeah," Ron chimed in. "You have to be one of the best in Kung Fu if you've won all your fights."

Fran hung her head. "I don't know."

"Come on," Kim said. "You still need to get in your workout. I promise not to use any of my cheer skills."

Ron shook his head at Kim. She shrugged and waved a hand at him to take over.

Ron stood, grabbed Fran by the shoulders and lifted her up to eye level. "What's the matter with you girl?" he said forcefully. "So you've met a couple of people who are better than you. Big Whoop! What cha gonna do, quit?" Ron set her down on her feet, still supporting her by the shoulders. His voice softened. "How long have you trained in Kung Fu?"

"Ten years," Fran said weakly.

"Kim's been in cheer leading all her life," Ron explained. "She's trained daily in Kung Fu for almost as long. She's better than you because she's been doing it longer than you. It also comes naturally because of her cheer skills. The freak fighting has only upped her skill level a hundred times because she fights the meanest villains in the World. If you went up against Shego every month, you'd be ten, twenty, no fifty time better by now."

"What about you Ron?" Francesca looked into his eyes.

"Me?" Ron pondered for a second. "I gotten as good as I am because I've been going up against henchmen for the last ten or twelve years. If I didn't improve fast, I'd be a puddle of goo and Drakken or Dementor would be ruling the World. Plus, I never want to let Kim down. That's great motivation."

"I thought I was at the top. No one was better than me," Fran said half heartedly.

Ron sighed and shook his head. "And what, you thought you had nothing to gain by training harder?"

Kim put a hand on the girls shoulder. "There's always someone out there better than you."

Fran turned to Kim. "Better than you?"

"I believe so." Kim paused. "If I didn't, I'd get complacent. Shego and I are evenly matched right now. If I didn't train hard she would become better and beat my brains in."

"This morning," Ron said brightly, "you've seen the reason to push on with your training."


	19. Chapter 19 Rome And Then

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. Kim doesn't understand why I write about her exploits. Especially since I don't get paid for it.

Chapter 19 Rome And Then?

Francesca and Kim circled the gym, throwing and parrying punches and kicks. "You're pretty good," Kim said as she deflected a round-house kick aimed at her head.

Fran grunted. "I don't know how you can say that. I haven't landed one blow yet." She threw a straight right fist followed quickly by a leg sweep. Kim blocked and jumped to avoid the shots.

"You're better than all of the regular Kung Fu fighters I know." Kim threw a flat hand strike at Fran's throat. It stopped inches from the intended target as Fran froze in her tracks.

"Oops!" Fran squawked. "I must be tired if I let myself open for that."

Kim glanced up at the clock. "We have been going at it for a half hour now."

Fran plopped into a cross leg sitting position on the floor. "A half hour," she panted. "That's longer than my normal training." Fran wiped her brow on the sleeve of her gi. "'You were on defense the whole time, except for that last shot. I left myself open three of four times and you never took advantage."

Kim took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Actually, I saw eighteen times when I could of gotten in a shot. I was just studying your style. If you want me to shred your defenses I can do that. How about we go at it a couple more minutes and I'll show you where your weak points are."

The two girls stood and had at it. Kim would parry a few blows then attack, stopping short and giving advice as to what Fran was not doing to protect herself.

Ron sat on the bench, grinning as he watched the two women battle. He noticed Giovanni off to the side watching him watch the girls. He turned to the big man and waved, "Giovanni, come on over." Giovanni walked over and sat beside him. Ron resumed watching the fight and said, "Are you O.K.? I didn't do any damage, did I?"

Giovanni chuckled and rubbed his gut, "Just to my ego." He paused and watched the girls. "You two are the best I've ever seen. How come we've never met at any of the tournaments?"

"We don't do that sort of thing," Ron said nonchalantly. "Kim used to, but she was way better than the competition so she stopped going. That was about the same time we started going on missions." Ron turned to the man next to him. "Kim found fighting henchmen and Super Villains more of a challenge, more exhilarating as she put it."

They sat in silence as the two women traded blows again. After a minute Giovanni turned to Ron. "Did I hear you say you pulled your punch?"

Ron grinned. "Yep."

"And you missed where you were aiming?"

Ron scratched the back of his head and titter. "Yeah, sorry. I though you would jump back, not up."

"What?" Giovanni said, perplexed.

Ron saw the two girls were finished sparring and were walking towards the bench. "One minute and I'll explain." He grabbed a couple of water bottles and two towels and serviced Kim and Fran. The three walked to the bench.

Ron said to the the girls, "I was just about to explain why I missed my punch on Giovanni here. Would you help me with my demonstration?"

Ron motioned Giovanni to join them and then turned to the girls. "Hold one of the towels between you at shoulder height." He positioned the big man in front of the towel. "Get in a fighting stance." Giovanni complied. "Now, if I come at you, and you want to move back from the attack, what do you do?" Ron lunged at Giovanni. Giovanni leaped up and back through the towel held by the girls, landing five feet behind them.

Ron grinned. "You move like a cat when on the defensive. You jumped up and back. That's why I hit your gut instead of your ribs, like I was aiming for."

Fran looked puzzled. "But shouldn't he move like he did?"

Ron shook his head. "I think he should fight more like a dog. A dog stays low, both on offense and defense. Keeping low to the ground also leaves less for your opponent to aim for. If your center of gravity is low you have more options too. You can go on the offensive quicker." Ron picked up the towel and placed it between the ladies at shoulder height like before. He stood back and chuckled, then lowered the towel to stomach height. He moved Giovanni into the attack position and took his place in front of the towel. Ron got into a fighting stance and motion the big guy to attack. Giovanni lunged. Ron slid back mere centimeters off the floor, stopping a foot behind the girls. He leaning forward slightly and lunged back at Giovanni wrapping his arms around the big man.

Fran dropped her arms. "That looked like it was one continuous move."

Kim smiled. "You also didn't jump back as far as Giovanni did."

"Right," Ron smiled. "That's so my counterattack could come faster, taking him off guard." Ron got back in his stance and repeated the move in slow motion, explaining as he went. He jumped back, "At this point, with my center of gravity low, I can continue back if he presses me, or lean forward into a lunge to counterattack." Ron stood up. "Of course you need to read your opponent and understand what he's capable of."

"You said you pulled your punch. How hard did you hit me? Percentage-wise." Giovanni asked.

Ron grimaced. "I'd say it was seventy percent. Mind you I thought you'd jump back taking a thirty or forty percent blow. I thought you'd be a lot better, the way you were ripping up the speed bag." He chuckled, "My bad."

"At least you didn't underestimate him," Kim chimed in.

"I learned that lesson a long time ago." Fran beamed. "Never underestimate your opponent. If you do, you've already lost the battle."

Giovanni shook Ron's hand. "Thanks for the lesson, you old dog, you."

Ron shook his head. "Nope, I'm a Mad Dawg." He grinned. "get it?"

Fran and Giovanni looked confused. Kim chimed in, "Our high school's nickname is the Mad Dawgs."

Giovanni laughed as he walked away. "Take care you two," he yelled over his shoulder.

"That was some workout." Fran rubbed her arm. "I'm going to be sore the rest of the day."

"Maybe Ron could work out some of the kinks," Kim said, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Oh no," Ron said, shaking his head. "My massage skills are only for you." He put his arms around her neck and returned the kiss. "I could give Freddy a few pointers, though." He turned to Fran. "Is he any good with his hands?"

Fran giggled. "Yeah, he's fairly good with the buttons."

"Hey!" Ron yelled and stepped out of Kim's embrace. "Have you two been talking about the... about our...?"

Kim laughed. "We had to talk about something while we were fighting."

Fran threw up her hands in defense. "I think I'll leave you two alone to talk about this. I'll be in the showers." She spun quickly and raced to the locker room.

"I don't remember how the conversation started," Kim said, "but she mentioned she and Freddy were getting intimate and I told her about our list of buttons. You know, just girl talk."

"Ah, Kim," Ron started. "I'm not a girl so I don't know what you girls talk about." He frowned. "And I'm not sure if I want to know. First you talk to Monique and Bon Bon about our wedding night, and now you're telling Fran about our list of buttons? Us guys don't talk about those kinda things. It's too awk-weird."

Kim giggled. "Well that's what girls talk about, all the time. We trade information on what works and what doesn't work so well." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "We're more open to that sort of talk than guys are, that's all."

Ron thought for a second. "Well, I guess I can live with that. There's not much else I can do." He kissed her then backed out of the hug. "I'm hungry. You up for some breakfast?"

"I'm famished," Kim said.

They gathered their stuff and headed towards the locker rooms. "So Ron. Center of gravity?" Kim asked. "You must have been awake during some of Science class."

"Is that where that came from?" Ron said, his goofy grin beaming.

The three teens entered the Vatican City dining room after showering at the gym then going back to the suite. Kim was dressed in white bell-bottom jeans and one of Ron's long sleeved dress shirts. The green one that matched her eyes. Ron wore jeans and a dark blue dress shirt, open at the collar. Francesca wore jeans and a polo shirt with the Vatican logo, both black to match her raven hued locks.

"Freddy said he'd meet us here," Fran said as she scanned the room. "But we were in the gym longer than I thought. I hope..." Her face brightened. "There he is." She waved then grabbed Ron and Kim's hands to lead them to her boyfriend.

Freddy stood as the three approached. Fran ran to Freddy and, looking both ways, gave him a very quick hug.

Ron looked perplexed. "What? Is that all he gets for saving us a table?"

Freddy looked around the room before he sat down. "They're kinda strict about Public Displays of Affection."

"PDA rules here, too?" Kim said in astonishment. "They haven't said anything to us about it, and we've been pretty open about our PDA."

"Kim," Fran chided, "You've been getting away with it since you're celebrities here, but this is the Vatican. You know, The Conscious of the World. My first grade teacher once caught us kissing and I had to write, 'I will not kiss a boy on Vatican grounds' one thousand times. "

"Harsh," Ron sighed. "We would only get a lecture or an hour in detention at school."

Fran giggled and blushed. "It was worth it at the time. We had just started dating and it was our first kiss."

"Memorable on so many levels," Ron chuckled. The three others joined in.

A waitress came and took their order. When she left, Fran filled Freddy in on the developments for Kim and Ron.

"So you two have the rest of the summer free to do whatever you want? Fab!" Freddy chimed. "Where are you going to go?"

Kim pulled the pad and paper from her backpack. "That's what we were going to talk about during breakfast." She handed Ron's single page to him and tore off her page from the pad. She slid the blank pad of paper and a pen to Fran. "Could you keep track of the ones we agree on? Please and thank you."

"How did you list them?" Ron asked Kim. "I went mostly by Continent but I added some individual cities."

"That fine by me," Kim smiled. "What do you have for Australia?"

Ron checked his list. "I got three things there. I'd like to camp at Ayre's Rock to see the sunrise and sunset." He turned to Fran, "They're suppose to be marvelous."

Kim spoke up. "You mean Uluru. That's the aboriginal name for it. I have that too. Plus I'd like to spend a couple of days camping on one of the little islands in the Great Barrier Reef so we could scuba and snorkel. Lastly, I'd like to do the bridge climb in Sydney Harbor."

Ron beamed. "Check and check. Three for three." He looked at his list. "How about, say, Munich?"

Kim smiled. "I don't have much there. I want to see the Glockenspiel again and bike around the old town. How about Washington D.C.?"

Ron didn't even look. "It ain't on the list. We've been in Washington so many times, I know it like the back of my hand."

Kim beamed. "I was trying to pull a fast one."

She showed her list to Freddy. "Washington is written and crossed off on her list," he declared. Freddy reached over and Ron handed him his list.

Freddy studied the two pages. After ten seconds he said to Fran, "Put the pen down, their lists are identical." He gave Ron's list to Kim.

Kim scanned the page. "You have home as your number one destination."

Freddy gave Kim's list to Ron. "So do you, KP," Ron said in amazement.

"I really miss our parents and the tweebs," Kim said shyly.

"And our friends and Rufus," Ron added. He thought for a moment. "We can see all the other places later. Maybe even after we retire from the Saving the World business."

"But right now," Kim continued his thought, "home seems like the place I want to see most."

Fran threw the pen and pad to the middle of the table. "So what say we eat first, see the rest of Rome, then send you two packing?"

"I like a lady with a plan!" Ron said happily.

The waitress seemed to magically appeared and served the four teens their repast.

The gang of four spent the rest of the morning talking and laughing while exploring the sights. Around 2 P.M., just as they got back to Vatican City, the familiar four tones of the Kimmunicator were heard. "Hey Wade," Kim said answering it. "Talk to me."

"Hi Kim," Wade said as he took a sip of his ever present soda. "Have you two decided on an itinerary yet?"

Kim smiled her wicked little smile. "We have, and guess what?"

Wade put his cup down. "What Kim?"

Kim looked at Ron. He nodded knowingly. "We're not gonna tell you!"

Fran, Freddy and Wade all chimed, "What?"

Ron walked over to Kim and nestled into a one-armed embrace so he could be seen by Wade. "We love the trip you set up for us," he said with his patented goofy grin beaming so all could see it. After a brief moment it turned to a scowl. "But Wade, you played us. You played us good. Now we're gonna play you for a while."

Wade started to raise his soda cup to his mouth but stopped half way. "What are you talking about?"

"We know how to temporarily deactivate the microchips you use to track us." Kim's wick grin was practically glowing. "We're going to do it, take the batteries out of the Kimmunicator and disappear for a few days."

"But Kim, Ron, what if something comes up?" Wade said in a partial panic.

"You told us our foes are all tucked away or won't bother us," Ron started.

"So we're good on that front," Kim continued.

"If anything new arises," Ron added.

"Call Global Justice," Kim concluded.

Wades hovering hand slammed the soda cup on the desk splashing the liquid everywhere. The Kimmunicator screen wavered for a second, then Kim and Ron could see that the soda was running down the camera lens focused on Wade. They watched as four little spheroids rolled into view and split apart, sprouting legs and arms from the interior. The mini mechanical maids wiped up the mess, compressed back into spheres and rolled away.

"Wade, are you O.K.?" Ron said, genuinely concerned. "We're only going to be out of touch for a couple of days. A week at most."

"A week!" Wade squeaked. "But what if there's a fire or quake or, or..."

"Wade, Chill!" Kim said firmly. "The motherboard in your brain is smoking."

"But, but, but.." Wade stuttered.

Kim and Ron looked at each other and smiled. "Shall we?" Kim asked.

"We better," Ron said."Before he goes into total meltdown."

"Psych!" They yelled together and laughed.

"What?" Wade uttered as he reached for his soda cup and missed.

"We were just playing you," Kim giggled.

"Just a little revenge for what you put us through," Ron added.

"So you're not...?" Wade said in total confusion.

"No we're not," Ron stated, matter of fact-like.

"We have only one place we'd like to see right now," Kim sighed.

Ron hugged Kim and they sang in unison, "Home!"

A/N: I was going to take them to a few more cities before Wade's secret is revealed, but I ran out of steam. That, and Kim somehow caught on way to quickly so I think I'll end it here. Hope you liked it. Read and Review, please and thank you.


End file.
